


Surprise Addition

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pregnant Zayn, Protective Liam, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam's life is changed forever when they have unprotected sex for the first time in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Addition

August

 

“Baby, I’m home.” Liam called out into his apartment, another long day on the construction site left him tired and sore and in desperate need of a shower. The man kicked off his dirty boots onto the carpet deemed especially for them and hung up his flannel shirt on the hook.

 

“In here.” A voice called out to him from somewhere in the kitchen. He smiled softly-Zayn always made him feel better even with his voice-and walked towards the entryway to the kitchen and saw Zayn standing by the stove stirring something in a pot with the heavy aroma of Italian food wafting about. The younger man slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around a beater clad Zayn and kissed his neck.

 

“Mmm, smells good.” He muttered into his olive skin.

 

“Making chicken cacciatore for us.” Zayn smiled back and leaned into his touch. He sort of grimaced since Liam was sticky with sweat and smelled less than pleasant after a hard day’s work. He liked it but he didn’t. All manly and musky but the man could clear a room with a raise of his arms.

 

“I was talking about you baby. But the food smells good too.” Liam purred as he turned the man in his arms around and brought their lips together. Zayn had to slightly go on tiptoe because even now-after seven years together-whenever Liam kissed him it was still electric.

 

The two had met through Zayn’s best mate Niall who worked with him at the design firm where Zayn would use his artistic flair to design homes and Niall’s friend from Uni, Louis who was roomies with Liam when the three went to school together.

 

The two were set up on a blind date basically and hit it off from the get go. The first date they kissed. The second date they did a little more than that. The third date they finally slept together. And a month later the rest was history. Now seven years later they were together and going strong sharing a flat at the young ages of twenty-eight.

 

Their tongues bathed in each other’s mouths as Zayn gripped Liam’s amazing biceps and Liam would hold onto Zayn’s slender hips like if he didn’t he’d fall. The sauce behind Zayn began to boil and he quickly turned to lower the heat as Liam wrapped his arms back around his beloved boyfriend.

 

“Speaking of smells, no offense love, but you’re past your expiration date.” Zayn crinkled up his nose and playfully batted Liam away with his bum. Liam stayed stuck to the man and proceeded to kiss up his neck getting the darker man to shiver.

 

“You know, using your bum to push me away has never worked and it certainly won’t start now.” Liam spoke lowly into his ear while Zayn tried to keep cooking.

 

“Yes, I know this. But if you want any piece of this bum tonight you’ll go and shower so we can eat in relative civility.” Zayn turned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

 

The other man backed off with his arms slightly raised in the surrender position and eyes wide, “No need to be rash darling.”

 

“Go shower. Dinner will be ready when you’re out.” Zayn placed a quick peck to his plump lips and returned to his post at the stove checking the chicken that was browning beautifully in the oven.

 

“Love you!” Liam called out as he began to peel off his shirt on the way to the bedroom with the attached bath. He heard a distant ‘Love you too!’ and the man continued to undress and leave his filthy clothes in the hamper that was designated just for his work clothes. Being in construction he would come home covered in plaster, cement, paint and wood chips and Zayn wasn’t having any of that shit to ruin either one of their decent wardrobes.

 

Liam turned on the shower to let the water heat up and the room soon filled with steam and he basked in the pressure of the water that melted his tense shoulders and lower back-construction was a bitch on the body-and he made to use his own hands to pull the tension from his traps.

 

He began to shampoo and clean away the dust of the day from his short brown hair and let his mind wander as it did when he was in the shower.

 

He had a great job that he loved to do, yes it left him exhausted and sorer than anything, but it paid well and he always wanted to work with his hands. The fact that Zayn liked it when he wore his tool belt and could fix things around the house was a plus (“I’ll never have to pay for a repairman again in my life!) and the man smiled again thinking of his Zayn.

 

He was truly blessed to have found him. The two were like peanut butter and jelly, Oreos and milk, mashed potatoes and gravy…okay you get the picture. And the more he thought of food the more his stomach growled. They complemented each other where Zayn was a bit more carefree and laid back; Liam was more sensible and stern. Zayn was passionate and kind and truly romantic and Liam was the same as well. They just fit together.

 

Liam nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a recognizable pair of arms encircle his toned waist and Zayn laughed letting it tinkle around the tiles in the shower. He turned to be met with a very naked and very alluring Zayn with fire in his eyes and soft hands roaming around the younger man’s body.

 

“Hi babe, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Liam brought him in for another smooch letting the spray run over both their heads and soaked his black hair so that it stuck to his forehead.

 

“Well I’m hungry.” Zayn mumbled as he nibbled on Liam’s bottom lip.

 

“I’ll be done in a moment love, we can eat as soon as I’m out.” Liam pulled him in closer and let his rough hands run up and down Zayn’s back. The other reciprocated the actions and began kneading Liam’s muscles in his shoulders and back getting him to moan and let his head fall back. The mixture of Zayn’s skilled fingers palpating his muscles along with the heated water had him putty in moments.

 

With his throat opened to attack, Zayn reached up and began to nibble near his little birthmark as he continued to massage Liam getting him to moan louder. The man pulled away with lidded hazel eyes that met big brown ones, “Not what I’m hungry for.”

 

His one hand snaked around the front to grip Liam’s flaccid uncut cock and tugged it experimentally getting the man to bite his bottom lip and see Zayn give him a devilish grin. And oh. OH. That’s what he wanted.

 

“Baby, we don’t have a condom though.” Liam told him as his cock began to swell and so did Zayn’s and they would brush against each other making Zayn’s breath stutter and Liam’s eyes roll back.

 

“Do we really need one? I mean have you been fucking someone else I don’t know about?” He asked playfully but his hand stilled on Liam’s cock that was up to full mast-eight inches long with a thick pink foreskin and three massive veins mapping his length-and he squeezed it challengingly.

 

“N-no! Of course not!” Liam stuttered out. He was more than faithful when it came to any relationship and the one with Zayn was only the second one he’d ever had.

 

“Good. Well it’s not like we need it. I’ve never felt you raw before. Come on baby.” Zayn’s voice went back to its honey sultry side and he began to lick at Liam’s nipples and roll the bud between his tongue.

 

The two had always used condoms ever since the beginning. Not only from an STD standpoint-even though the two were clean and had been coming into the relationship-but also just a cleanliness issue. Since Zayn usually bottomed he would always prep himself before hand to make the experience squeaky and clean and whenever Liam felt the need to be fucked he’d do the same.

 

So this would be the first time in their seven years together they ever barebacked. Thinking of how much better he could feel Zayn and how it would feel against his cock made it swell even more to an almost painful level and Zayn continued to litter his body with soft love bites still jerking him off.

 

“Oh-oh okay love.” Liam spoke again wavering. Zayn’s mouth and hands made him an absolute incoherent mess.

 

“Yes!” Zayn hissed triumphantly and grabbed the bar of fruity smelling soap to lather up his hands, “Just watch for a minute yeah? Want to make sure I’m real nice and wet for you.” And he pushed Liam back a bit and the man had to physically stop himself from just pouncing on a very wet and very sexed up Zayn Malik.

 

The man took his fingers covered in bubbles and washed his entire frame while making bedroom eyes at Liam who was lazily pumping his shaft, the tip was redder than normal due to the absolute torture Zayn was putting him through. He continued to let the soap run down his abs and across his many tattoos and pumped his own cock-eight inches like Liam but he was circumcised, the tip was a muddle olive pink color and thicker near the head-getting him to moan out Liam’s name.

 

Zayn washed his entire body and slowly turned around with his long cock pointing straight towards the wall and braced himself with one hand as the other began to soap up his crack and pull his cheeks apart. Liam groaned seeing those olive cheeks spread and his little hole was puckering and tensing with each drag of his fingertips.

 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Zayn moaned out breathily as two of his fingers breached the tight rim and he pushed the soapy lubrication farther into his hole. He began pumping his digits in farther and farther taking more of himself inside and his body would tremble and knees would shake. Then he slipped in a third finger opening him up and scissoring his hole to prepare for Liam’s girth and length.

 

Liam was halfway under the spray watching as his boyfriend was fingering himself open awaiting his cock’s arrival and the man had to cease his own pumping action so he didn’t cum right there and leave the shower curtain painted in his spunk. Zayn had three fingers all the way to the hilt inside and he would whine and his breath would hitch with each intrusion across his tender spot.

 

“Oh baby, need you now.” Liam moaned out and Zayn nodded taking his fingers out to join the other hand against the wall. His hole was pinker than before and Liam took the half step to brace with the water running over his shoulders to grip Zayn’s hips and line himself up.

 

With one hand he squeezed the base of his cock and let the tip smear the soap around his head and let it lube up the foreskin that would soon be stretched back inside Zayn’s tunnel. The other hand held tight to Zayn’s waist and the older man whined as Liam began to press forward inside.

 

With a few gentle nudges the tip of his cock was entering the immensely tight and slippery heat of Zayn, his thick foreskin was pushed back so Zayn’s walls and warmth caressed his sensitive head. He pushed in farther to sheathe himself and Zayn’s back arched and the water that cascaded down upon them rolled like streams down the expanses of muscles.

 

“Oh god Liam.” Zayn moaned out as the man pushed his long cock into him and came to rest with their balls tapping each other in the position. His hole and tunnel were clenching and clasping his length and the man’s eyes fluttered shut at the new feeling. Yeah having sex with Zayn was always amazing but there was always that thin layer of latex between them. But now, holy fuck, he could actually feel Zayn. Feel the way he was inside and the suction and curves of his passage that his cock fit in like a glove.

 

“Move baby.” Zayn groaned out and dropped his head and braced himself letting his legs go to each side of the tub. Liam began to pull out and enter back in slowly letting every ounce of restraint he had to not end it right there. It was more intense, hotter and slipperier than ever before and it just felt so damn good.

 

He built up a rhythm of pulling almost completely out letting the tight rim of Zayn re-sheathe the tip of his cock before pushing back in and the nerve endings in every inch of his body fired off simultaneously while his sensitive foreskin was being pushed and pulled and his cock massaged.

 

“Oh god, faster.” Zayn moaned out, his knees were shaking and the pressure of Liam fully inside him was intense against his prostate and he could actually feel Liam’s cock inside him, the way his skin moved and veins bulged and head would pulse with each entry. Liam picked up his speed and started to slap his hips into Zayn getting the bottom’s ass to jiggle with each hit.

 

Then he went faster and harder with wet skin echoing off the walls and their heavy panting mingling with each other. Liam’s coil in his stomach was on fire and he was so close to finishing at this point with how very tight and hot and pliable Zayn was inside.

 

Zayn reached one hand down to pull his shaft in frenzy as it stayed rigid and hard and would occasionally bounce up to slap wetly against his abdomen. With each tug he would clench his hole and Liam’s cock was deliciously prodding and nudging his sweet spot sending blinding waves of pleasure through his body. He figured that they would make this bare backing an occurrence now cause it was so much better. So much more intimate and personal.

 

“Oh god Liam! I’m gonna cum!” Zayn bellowed out as his back arched and a scream of pleasure ripped through the bathroom and his toes curled while the man he loved continued to rub across his prostate and his hand was soon covered in thick white cum that was dripping from the tile wall in front of him down to his feet in the tub. His breath was labored and Liam kept fucking him through his orgasm and he’d never felt pleasure like that before.

 

Liam followed right behind him, the grip Zayn’s hole and tunnel had on his cock was choking and his cock spluttered and dumped a heavy load of his semen deep into Zayn’s raw ass. His hips jerked and became very forceful as he slammed into Zayn five times and his cock pulsed and stretched his hole out even more leaving a creamy, salty white liquid buried deep within.

 

The two stayed still and caught their breaths and Liam had to hold onto the shower rod as he pulled out of Zayn and his hole was red and tender and raw and Liam was quite proud of himself that he had done that. He gently wrapped an arm around Zayn’s chest and pulled him back into a standing position and turned him around and kissed him under the cooling water.

 

“Fuck.” Zayn uttered out between their kisses and the two softening cocks knocked into each other.

 

“Yeah.” Liam agreed and swallowed heavily.

 

“Damn I’m sore.” Zayn declared and rubbed more soap over his and Liam’s body cleaning them off from the residue of semen and slight sweat.

 

“Sorry baby.” Liam pulled him in and kissed him again.

 

The man pulled away and looked up into his big brown eyes that held sincerity, “It’s a good sore love. Now let’s get dressed so we can eat. Now I’m really hungry.” Liam’s stomach started to growl and he had completely forgotten about the food waiting for him.

 

They dried each other off and dressed in their most comfortable sweats and sat at their small kitchen table feeding each other their dinner and then later cuddled up on the sofa to watch old movies and made out until they couldn’t kiss anymore. The two fell asleep in a tangled heap of limbs and satisfied smiles.

 

XXXX

 

September

 

There was a crash from the kitchen and a shouted “Son of a bitch!” that alerted Liam to something had gone wrong. He sprang from the bed and tossed his book to side with the Sunday rain keeping both him and his partner within the confines of the apartment. Neither minded at all since they could use the day to just relax and enjoy each other’s company.

 

He walked into the room to see Zayn on his hands and knees picking up broken shards of glass and muttering obscenities under his breath.

 

“What happened babe?” He asked going to the cupboard for the broom and dustpan.

 

“Nothing just dropped the glass.” He whined out in pain and his face scrunched up tossing the biggest pieces in the bin. Liam started sweeping up the smaller bits and tossed them into the bin as well seeing Zayn scrunching his eyes closed and rubbing his temples in a manic matter.

 

He put the cleaning tools away and pulled the man in closer, “What’s wrong?” He kissed the man’s forehead.

 

“Just got a wicked bad migraine. Got this shooting pain and that’s why I dropped the glass. Fuck this hurts.” He growled out as he melted into Liam’s touch but the pained expression and his furrowed eyebrows didn’t go away.

 

“Here, I’ll get you some painkillers. You go lie down alright?” He spoke softly to try and not add on to his lover’s pain. The man simply nodded but groaned as another wave of pain rattled around his brain and whimpered again. Liam quickly filled a glass with water and lead Zayn to the bed they had both been occupying earlier and tucked him in with another soft kiss to his hair.

 

He went into the bathroom and found some extra strength Tylenol and gave it to his whimpering boyfriend who thanked him softly and still held a look of anguish as the water and drugs were downed. Liam carefully crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Zayn carding his fingers through his hair and placing feather light kisses to his forehead until the man had fallen asleep and his pained expression smoothed out and he was snoring softly.

 

The rain pattered on the window and soon enough Liam was knocked out too, still holding Zayn in his arms.

 

When Zayn had awoken the next day to go to work he had felt much better and thanked Liam for taking care of him and did so by heatedly snogging him before rushing off to work and see Niall in the office. Liam chuckled and told him if that was the thanks he would get then he’d be more than willing to take care of him more often.

 

The next three weeks were an uneventful series of events with Louis and his fiancé Harry-they had met shortly after Liam and Zayn-came over to watch movies and have a few beers. Niall came over later with his boyfriend Josh-he worked in the legal department of Zayn and Niall’s design firm-and the six laughed and talked and made comments about the actress in the movie and how very bad she was at it.

 

As the night started winding down Zayn became a lot less talkative and began to sink into himself. Liam noticed.

 

He pulled him closer to his side on the couch while Niall and Louis were reminiscing about the shenanigans they used to get up to back in Uni while Josh was listening to Harry talk about the wedding fast approaching.

 

“Hey you alright?” He spoke softly to him. Zayn shrugged his shoulders out of Liam’s grasp making the man pout. In seven years he never refused him.

 

“Yeah, just another fucking migraine. It’s killing me.” He sounded exhausted and frustrated.

 

“Another one? How often are you getting these?” Liam’s worry was rising in his chest more and more. Zayn was the epitome of health other than the fact he liked his vodka and smoked-Liam hated it but Zayn would only do it when he wasn’t around.

 

“I don’t know, once every two days. Maybe more?” Zayn excused himself to the bathroom attached to their bedroom and Liam followed. He watched as Zayn popped four painkillers and quickly downed a glass of water to chase the pills in his throat.

 

“Babe, that’s not good. Maybe you should see the doctor?” Liam reached out for him but Zayn pulled away and proceeded to crawl into bed fully clothed.

 

“No. I hate doctors. I’m fine. I just need to sleep.” He huffed out and turned off every light in the room. Liam stood there awkwardly as Zayn was blatantly annoyed with him. He sort of understood, someone in pain, and someone like Zayn in pain wanted to be left alone.

 

He walked over to the door and closed it softly muttering an ‘I love you’ getting a grunt in response He chalked it up to Zayn just being his moody self-it didn’t happen often but it did happen-and he walked back into his living room.

 

“Where’s Zayn?” Niall piped up now in Josh’s lap. Harry and Louis were much the same with Louis sitting firmly in Harry’s long arms.

 

“He wasn’t feeling too well so he went to lie down. I think I’m going to join him. Could you guys clear out?” Liam hated being a dick but his boyfriend was in pain and he didn’t want four rowdy men to disturb his slumber.

 

“Sure thing mate. My place?” Harry asked to the three and they all agreed giving Liam a hug on their way out. The usual ‘goodbyes’ and ‘see you laters’ were uttered and Liam began to clean up the mess that his friends always left.

 

Deeming the apartment clean he went back into his bedroom and quietly stripped himself down to his boxers and crawled into bed making sure not to jostle Zayn who was fast asleep. It didn’t really matter cause he could sleep through anything.

 

Liam snuggled up to his sleeping boyfriend and was royally hurt when Zayn pushed him away and muttered a ‘get off’ into the air and rolled over to face the opposite wall. Liam’s mouth pouted out and he backed away to his side of the bed sad and shot down. For the first time in seven years the two slept without touching each other. Liam didn’t like that.

 

XXXX

 

October

 

Zayn was still complaining of migraines and would barely let Liam touch him. He would kiss him maybe once every two or three days, they never cuddled in bed anymore and he was just beyond objectionable. Liam’s heart was breaking because he saw the way Zayn would wince when something loud boomed around him and he could only imagine how he felt at the office with all those people talking around him.

 

But Zayn refused any help Liam would try and give him so the man would quietly set down painkillers and a glass of water for him in the morning and they’d keep their conversations short and quipped.

 

In the second week as the leaves were really starting to change and turning London into a collage of reds, yellows and oranges, a very angry looking Zayn came bursting into the apartment. Due to inclement weather Liam had the day off and spent it cleaning and reading and had a wank.

 

“Fucking sons of bitches.” Zayn growled out to no one and began to bang and slam things in the kitchen. Liam didn’t understand if he was in so much pain all the time he’d be making so much noise so he decided to investigate. Zayn had put the kettle on and was gripping the edge of the counter with eyes squeezed shut and his breathing was heavy. He looked tired and in pain and angry.

 

“Zee?” He asked softly.

 

“WHAT!” The man snapped back at him, his eyes were bloodshot and Liam recoiled at the admonition. Zayn never yelled.

 

He huffed out a defeated breath and loosened his grip on the counter, “I’m sorry baby. What is it?” His voice was calmer but Liam could tell it was wavering.

 

“Are you okay?” Liam was testing the waters and using his softest voice to coax an answer out of him. It physically hurt to see him like this and it’d been going on for almost two months.

 

Zayn breathed in annoyance and turned with a wince as the kettle began to whistle, “I’m fine.” His teeth were gritted.

 

Liam stepped cautiously into the room with Zayn pouring his cup and dropping the tea bag in, “No you’re not. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong Liam.” His voice was hard and so unlike Zayn.

 

“Please don’t lie to me. Maybe I can help?” He was pleading now. Anything to help the man he loved.

 

Zayn stopped and turned to face Liam, venom in his voice, “You want to help? Then leave me the fuck alone.”

 

“What? Zayn, baby come on-“

 

“No! I said leave me alone!” And he forgot his cup of tea muttering about something ‘stronger’. Liam watched as Zayn was on a mission and opened the cabinet that held their liquor stash and twisted the cap off a bottle of vodka and brought it to his lips. He watched in awe as Zayn downed the burning liquid, watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down, and brought the bottle back down spluttering and coughing wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“F-fuck.” Zayn moaned out and started to rub his temples again like he had been doing for weeks.

 

“Zayn. Come on. What’s wrong? I’m worried.” Liam’s voice cracked a little. It felt like Zayn was pulling away every day and the gap seemed to get wider and wider. He was distant, moody, snappy, almost always in pain and kept pushing away the one person who wanted to take care of him.

 

“Fine.” He said with finality. “Fine.” Slamming the bottle down to the counter. “You wanna know what’s wrong? This fucking client doesn’t like anything I offer for some ridiculous hotel in Tokyo, keeps changing his fucking mind and Niall keeps blabbering into my ear about doing this and that with the designs and he won’t shut the fuck up and I can’t sleep and my head keeps fucking pounding and getting worse everyday and no one will just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!” Zayn grabbed his head again and his knees buckled sending him to the floor.

 

“F-fuck! It hurts so bad Li!” Zayn’s voice cracked as the tears came and pricked his eyes. The pounding was unrelentless making him nauseous and unable to sleep and the only thing that even brought the pounding down was booze. If he took any more painkillers and alcohol he’d have kidney failure before he was thirty.

 

Liam didn’t know if he was supposed to console Zayn or let him cry but the former won out-it always did, he couldn’t deny Zayn-and the man wrapped his arms around him as he cried and buried his face into his shirt.

 

“It hurts s-so bad Li. I can-can’t take this anymore.” He wailed into his chest and whined in pain since him crying only made it worse. Liam rocked him back and forth and shushed him softly as he massaged his scalp.

 

“We’re taking you to the doctors first thing tomorrow.” He declared as he held onto Zayn’s trembling form. The man pulled away, his eyes were red and puffy, “But Liam I-“

 

“I don’t care. Zayn, you’re going. You can’t keep going on like this. I can’t keep going on like this.” He lifted him off the floor and carried him to the bedroom setting him on the bed. “Hold on, I’ll get you something stronger for the pain so you can sleep.”

 

Zayn just moaned in the bed and tried and failed to strip himself of his stuffy work clothes and was finally out of them when Liam helped him.

 

“I’m sorry babe, for being so awful lately.” Zayn hiccupped out while Liam tucked him in. The man ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead shushing him.

 

“It’s okay, I still love you.” He purred to him getting a muddled ‘I love you too’ in response.

 

Liam left the apartment making a drive to the pharmacy to ask the head technician of the strongest painkiller he could find for migraines but he didn’t have a prescription. He pulled on his most innocent face-which was practically always on anyway-and the woman resigned to give him a small bottle filled with some drug called percocet.

 

On the ride back to the apartment he made a phone call to their physician requesting an emergency appointment for the next day and by some miracle there was an opening in the afternoon and Liam made plans to call them both out of work the next day.

 

Zayn had to get better.

 

He came back to Zayn slipping in and out of consciousness and handed him two of the white pills saying to Zayn that these were stronger and would help him sleep. The man smiled softly and his eyes were still puffy and more tears had stained his cheeks and Liam’s heart was breaking seeing this beautiful man he loved in so much despair.

 

The pills worked like a charm and for the first time in two months, Zayn didn’t push Liam away when he crawled into bed later that night. The pills were strong and Zayn slept for over twelve hours with Liam’s arms wrapped around him.

 

The next day they had awoken and Zayn told him that the pain wasn’t as bad as usual and Liam took that as a small victory. Zayn was blatantly nervous about going to see the doctor-he was always squeamish when it came to medical things-and Liam held his hand the entire time they drove to the office and in the waiting room.

 

The two only waited about twenty minutes before they were called back and Zayn shuddered as he entered the brightly lit room that smelled of disinfectant and medicine. It was chilly in the room so he pulled his coat tighter to his body and sat upon the examination table with Liam in a chair across from him playing with a model skeleton.

 

“What if I’m dying?” He blurted out of nowhere. Liam turned with one raised eyebrow.

 

“You’re not dying.” Liam reassured him.

 

“What if it’s like an inoperable tumor or something or I have cancer?” Zayn started to worry his bottom lip with his teeth making Liam worry for him. But he had to be the calm one in this situation so he stood up and stilled Zayn’s nerves by kissing him. They’re lips seemed to smack loudly in the room and the older man rested his forehead against his companion’s, “You’ll be fine honey. Everything is okay.”

 

Zayn nodded and quickly regretted it as the pain shot through his body. Liam tried to distract him by kissing him again and it worked. They linked their fingers together as they swapped small tongue flicks and nibbled on each other’s lips.

 

A clearing of the throat had them separating fast.

 

“Sorry to interrupt. Mr. Malik, what seems to be the problem?” Dr. Cotgrove walked in. She was middle aged with a messy brown bun atop her head and delicate features with thick-rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Her white coat seemed to glow in the fluorescent light.

 

“I uh, I’ve had these migraines for like two months now? At first I thought it was just a headache but they keep getting worse. I can’t sleep and they’re making me very nauseous.” He explained to her as she looked through his records.

 

Liam was quite proud of him at how he spoke calmly to her, completely different from what he was doing moments ago.

 

“Alright, have you had any severe changes in diet or routine?” She asked nicely closing the folder and putting on rubber gloves the color of the sky.

 

“No, nothing’s changed.” He spoke to her.

 

Liam sat quietly and watched the whole ordeal with his hands in his lap.

 

“Okay, any allergies or been exposed to anything harmful or toxic?” She got out a weird looking object with a light attached to it.

 

“No allergies and nothing harmful, no.”

 

She stood in front of him and told him to open his mouth, he made the usual ‘ah’ sound getting Liam to snicker and get a very poignant glare from Zayn with his tongue sticking straight out. Liam quieted quickly.

 

She then checked his blood pressure which was a bit too high but he had said it was just nerves. Then she went on to check his inner ears and heart rate and everything seemed normal.

 

“Are you in pain right now?” She asked nicely to him jotting something down in her file.

 

“Yes, it’s not as bad though. Still really nauseous.” He rubbed his belly with a sad look and Liam thought he looked like a little boy just then.

 

“Alright, well you seem to be alright but I want to take some blood samples to be sure. But for now I’m going to give you a prescription for a painkiller to help with the migraines until we can figure out what’s going on up there.” She pointed with her pen to his head.

 

Zayn looked over with worry plaguing his eyes and Liam mouthed “You’re fine.” and let the doctor continue to speak.

 

“Now don’t be alarmed Mr. Malik. Nothing seems out of place. I’ll have the results back in about two weeks. But please don’t worry. By your file you are healthy as can be.” And she left handing Liam the slip of paper with his prescription on it.

 

A nurse-someone called a phlebotomist-came in directing Zayn to roll up his sleeve so she could administer the needle and draw some blood. He held Liam’s hand while she inserted the sharp object-Liam still didn’t understand with how many tattoos his boyfriend had that getting some blood drawn made him turn into a child-but he didn’t say anything and let his hand be squeezed.

 

The two tubes of blood filled quickly and she swabbed the small puncture and placed a cotton ball and tape over it.

 

“Be sure to get some food in you alright?” The nurse told them that since he had blood drawn he’d need something to keep him going.

 

Liam helped Zayn back on with his coat and watched as now the man he loved had pain in his head and now his elbow. At least the elbow wound would stop hurting after a day or two. The two climbed back in the car with Liam driving again and reclasping their hands. He brought them up to kiss Zayn’s knuckles.

 

“See babe? Everything went great. You’ll be fine in no time.”

 

Zayn smiled at him tiredly and closed his eyes as Liam stopped at the pharmacy to fill out the prescription and left with a white baggy and a wave to the pharmacist. Zayn was fast asleep in the car and Liam really didn’t want to wake him but he couldn’t just leave him in the car and gently nudged him awake when they got home.

 

“Come on love, I’ll make you a sandwich and you take two of these pills then you can go to sleep okay?” He was so paternal at this point. He had to half carry Zayn into the house and watch him slowly eat his food and take his pills.

 

The man then crawled into bed with a satisfied sigh of contentment and Liam tried to give him his rest but was stopped with a weak, “Liam?”

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“Cuddle?” Zayn opened up his arms the best he could. Having his blood drawn really took a lot out of him. Also the painkillers tended to make someone very sleepy.

 

“Of course.” Liam stripped down and didn’t miss the smile on Zayn’s face as he slipped between the sheets and they tangled their legs together like they always had. Liam kissed his forehead and felt him lean into the touch.

 

“Love you.” Zayn mumbled to him.

 

“Love you too. Now shush, get some sleep.”

 

He was out like a light before Liam could get the last word out.

 

XXXX

 

November

 

Zayn’s condition had gotten a bit better. The migraines were almost bearable with the meds helping him and he could even eat more than just a few bites of something without feeling the need to vomit.

 

It didn’t always work though, there were days when he’d fly out of the bed and be hurling into the toilet with Liam rubbing his back and dabbing his sweaty forehead with a damp cloth. Those days were the worst.

 

Liam thought maybe he had caught some weird stomach bug or even the flu from hell but Zayn shot that down since this had been going on since the beginning of September. So what could possibly be wrong with him?

 

Zayn had taken sick leave at work leaving Niall in charge of all their projects and directing the team of associates he had and Niall had told him that they were in capable hands.

 

Liam was more than relieved when Zayn had decided that and maybe with just enough rest he could feel better. Liam didn’t like the fact that he was home alone because what if something happened to him while Liam was at work? They still had bills to pay and even though Zayn was still getting paid, Liam still had to work and couldn’t be there all the time.

 

That’s when he asked Louis, Harry and Josh to check on him whenever they could. Zayn wasn’t too keen on being hovered over and being checked up on but he understood how Liam worried so he let it happen. They’d come over on their lunch breaks or if one got off early to sit and chat with Zayn and inform Liam of how he was doing much the relief of the construction worker.

 

Zayn had his good days and his bad days. The good days would be when he was smiling-not as bright as usual-but smiling nonetheless and he’d meet Liam at the door and kiss him with his dirty work clothes still on.

 

The bad days were Liam would find Zayn with his head in the toilet and throwing up so much that pretty soon it was just bile and the man would whimper and spit saying his head felt like it was splitting open and someone had punched him in the gut.

 

Finally, after two and a half weeks of Zayn fluctuating between semi-normal to crying because of the pain, they were called into the office. Thankfully it was one of Zayn’s good days, he hadn’t puked this morning-the vomiting had become worse in the weeks since the doctor’s visit-and his head didn’t hurt too much.

 

Zayn really liked those painkillers he got. Made him quasi functional.

 

They stood in the same room again with Zayn lying on the table with his eyes closed to somehow subdue the nausea and Liam rubbing his belly to soothe it. Dr. Cotgrove came in with a smile and a greeting, “Hello Mr. Malik, Mr. Payne, how are you feeling today?”

 

“Better, “ he breathed out a heavy breath-nausea-, “just a bit nauseous again but not too bad. Head still hurts but not too bad either.”

 

“That’s good, so we got the results of your blood work done.” She opened the file and smiled at them again. Why the fuck was she smiling so much? Liam hoped she wasn’t one of those sadistic people who enjoyed giving people bad news.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Liam piped up a little impatiently. Enough with the theatrics.

 

“Mr. Payne, I think you should sit down for this.” She gestured towards the chair next to the examination table. Had to be bad news if he had to sit. Zayn vocalized it.

 

“Oh god. I’m dying. I have cancer. I’m a dead man.” His breath was coming out heavy and fast, “I’m gonna be sick.” And Liam had just enough time to grab the bin by his side and put it under Zayn’s face as he hurled what was a nice breakfast into its contents. He upchucked more and more until he was gagging and Liam just felt so damn bad for the man.

 

“No, no Mr. Malik. You’re not dying. You’re actually quite healthy.” She spoke to them as Liam rubbed his back and wiped his mouth with a tissue she handed him.

 

“Then what the hell is wrong with me?” His voice was raw and sore from the acid burning away at his throat.

 

“Well, believe it or not, you’re pregnant.” She spoke smoothly.

 

The room fell silent

 

“Quit fucking around, seriously.” Liam swore at her. This was no time for jokes.

 

“Babe, language.” Zayn spoke to him; shocked that Liam would curse at anyone.

 

“I’m not fucking around Mr. Payne,” she chuckled, “your boyfriend is pregnant. All the findings point to it.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait…” Zayn held up his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“So you mean to tell me there’s a baby in there?” He pointed to his stomach. Liam was still gob smacked and his mouth hung open as Zayn seemed rather calm about the whole thing.

 

“Yes there is, Zayn you’re a very special man.” She walked over and patted his knee. He sat up a little shakily and asked for some water and Liam handed him a glass from the sink in the room.

 

“Okay, I’ve heard of this happening but I always thought someone was taking the piss, please” taking a sip of the water, “explain.”

 

Liam was floored by the whole thing. He had heard of stories of men becoming pregnant but it was so rare and farfetched he thought it was just some bullshit story people made up.

 

“Well dear, you have a mutated version of the hermaphroditic condition. First one I’ve ever seen but not the first I’ve ever read or heard about.”

 

“But he’s got, you know, a dick.” Liam chimed in incredulously. Zayn glared at him.

 

“Yes, I’m well aware of that Mr. Payne, but he still has a version of female reproductive organs inside him. When you were in your mother’s womb, usually, the flood of hormones, that being testosterone would have changed you into a boy. Well sometimes not all the hormones make it there and that’s where you get hermaphrodites. Now most hermaphrodites are born with both sets of outer sexual organs but sometimes it doesn’t happen. Like in your case.” She motioned to Zayn.

 

Liam sat down and let the explanation sink in.

 

“This is very rare Mr. Malik. Yes you have a working penis and testes-“

 

“Damn right he does.” Liam spoke indignantly.

 

“Liam!” Zayn chastised him. The man pursed his lips together.

 

“Like I was saying, everything a man has, you do. But you also have a womb and what are basically ovaries. You have both semen and eggs that carry your DNA.”

 

“Well, like, okay this is a lot to take in finding out I have girly bits. How did I get pregnant then?” The word was so foreign on his tongue. It didn’t taste right. But Zayn thought he could warm up to it.

 

“Well I think we all know how babies are made gentlemen. You had to have had unprotected sex with I’m assuming Mr. Payne over here.” She motioned towards Liam sitting in the chair.

 

“Damn right he did.” Liam scoffed.

 

“I swear to god, utter one more word and you’ll be walking home.” Zayn’s eyes darted to where Liam was sitting. He shut up.

 

“But how? I mean obviously we, you know…” Zayn motioned to his bum.

 

“Ah yes, well the thing is, the anal cavity absorbs things and when you and Mr. Payne had sex, his semen was absorbed in the area where the cavity that leads into your womb is and your egg was fertilized.”

 

“Okay, so if I have ovaries and eggs and stuff, how do I not get a period like women do?” Zayn asked her.

 

“You do get it but people in your condition never realize it. Most tend to think it as gas or just a stomach cramp but you do release an egg once a month and since it doesn’t get fertilized it is reabsorbed in the body then expelled usually through fecal matter.”

 

“What the fuck.” Zayn breathed out. “Sorry.” He turned to face the doctor and she brushed him off with a ‘forget it’ expression.

 

“So, I’m really,” he gulped, “pregnant?”

 

“Yes Mr. Malik-“

 

“Please call me Zayn.”

 

“Yes Zayn, you really are pregnant. We triple checked the results we found, it says that you have high levels of estrogen and human chorionic gonadotropin in your system, HCG is the hormone produced during pregnancy when the placenta is being formed. The migraines and nausea also confirmed our findings because in every case of male pregnancy ever documented, those were the first two signs. So yes, you are carrying a child, his child.” She pointed to Liam with her pen.

 

“Oh my god.” Zayn breathed out again. He was pregnant. With Liam’s child. Talk about news.

 

“Oh my god.” Liam parroted back and put his face in his hands. He had knocked up his boyfriend-boyfriend; fucking weird-and medical science had confirmed it.

 

“I have to ask this now in case of preparation but would you like to keep it? There are ways of terminating the pregnancy and by the looks of it,” she opened the file again, “you’re only in your first trimester.”

 

Zayn knew the exact moment when he became pregnant. That shower sex they had. The only time they’d had unprotected sex and he looked at Liam whose face was still in his hands stiff as a statue.

 

“Babe?” Zayn asked timidly.

 

He rose up his face with a blank expression.

 

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” And the doctor let herself from the room.

 

“Oh my god.” Liam uttered again.

 

“I know.” Zayn replied.

 

“So, you’re having my baby.” Liam deadpanned.

 

“Seems that way.” Zayn came back. “But Li, do you want this? I didn’t even know I could get pregnant, I’ve read stories of it but me? I mean are we ready for this? I know you’ve wanted kids since the gate but I didn’t think I’d actually be having it.”

 

“Me neither, I thought we’d at least be married first, get an adoption or even a surrogate.” Liam’s voice never changed in tone. He sounded flabbergasted and restrained. “Well what do you want Zee?” He asked standing up and stood in front of Zayn linking their hands together.

 

“I don’t know. I mean Liam, there’s a baby in there. Your baby.”

 

Liam shook his head, “Our baby.”

 

The more they both thought about it, the more they liked the idea. “Our baby.” Sounded so nice and both were so in love with each other and had talked about children. They made their decision.

 

Zayn smiled up at him. His eyes were wet and shiny. Liam’s face broke into a smile to match his. They brought their lips together in the most tender of ways then broke apart.

 

“You know this means we’ll have to get a bigger place.” Zayn quipped. Liam nodded.

 

“And you’ll have to take maternity leave.” Liam bumped their noses together. Zayn didn’t know how he’d explain that. He didn’t know how he’d explain any of this. Men could get pregnant but Zayn never thought he’d be one of them.

 

“And we’ll have to get clothes, and a crib, and toys.” Zayn kept smiling as he spoke.

 

“Have to get loads of diapers and formula.”

 

“Have to tell our parents. Your sister is gonna flip.” Zayn chuckled thinking of Ruth’s reaction.

 

“Yours too.”

 

“We’re actually doing this? We’re having a baby?” Zayn asked up to Liam’s handsome face. He knew he’d make a good dad.

 

“I think we are.”

 

That’s when Zayn burst into tears with mutterings of “Oh my god” and “I’m gonna be a daddy, we’re gonna be daddies”.

 

The doctor walked in seeing the crying state of Zayn with Liam holding him, “So have you made your decision?”

 

Liam spoke since Zayn was almost hyperventilating and Liam had to shush him and looked over with wet eyes, “We’re keeping it.”

 

“Oh excellent. Alright then Zayn, we’re going to get you on prenatal vitamins right away and discuss everything that is going to happen.”

 

He nodded his head and continued to sniffle as Dr. Cotgrove was beaming at them shoving all this information in their face. Zayn was to as soon as possible cut out as much stress in his life as possible, wasn’t good for the health of the child since men didn’t usually carry them to full term, he was put on a strict regimen of vitamins that would help with healthy growth of the fetus and to also keep him healthy as well.

 

She unfortunately said there wasn’t much she could do for the migraines but they tended to go away around the fifth or sixth month and the prenatals would greatly help with the nausea so he could actually keep things down. He of course was told no alcohol, he’d have to quit smoking-he shrugged saying he had been trying to anyway and this was a good enough reason to, Liam was more than proud-and that when it came to food there really was no restriction.

 

“Now, I’d like to examine you properly so I can feel the place of gestation and how it’s going if you wouldn’t mind?” She asked Zayn. He was a bit scared but was eased with Liam cooing in his ear and soon enough he was in one of those flimsy hospital gowns laying flat on the table again.

 

“Now I’m going to be pressing into your abdomen and you tell me if there’s any discomfort alright? Just trying to locate your womb. Usually it’s right about, “she pressed down and Zayn felt something rather hard, “here. Got it.”

 

“That’s where your baby is growing Zayn. Once you get farther along it will begin to protrude and you will get bigger.”

 

“Can I um, can I feel it?” Liam asked her. She smiled brightly at him.

 

“Of course, come here.” She took his hands and pressed them into the same spot, “Feel that? That’s his womb where your baby is.”

 

“Oh my god.” Liam whispered out and looked to see Zayn smiling up at him. Forgetting the doctor was there he leaned forward and kissed him fiercely. She cleared her throat and said that she wasn’t quite done the examination and proceeded to poke and prod Zayn around his abdomen saying that everything seemed to be in working order.

 

As he was getting dressed behind the partition and the doctor was adding notes to her file he asked her, “Um doc? So uh, I’m not going to have to like, push it out am I? I don’t know if I could do that.”

 

“No dear, all male pregnancies are c-section since there is no way for it to come out any other way.”

 

He breathed a sigh of relief.

 

The two left the office with bags of vitamins and notes and even a helpful guide by their doctor as to what to expect with things.

 

They climbed into the car and Liam once again took his hand across the console.

 

“So, we’re having a baby.”

 

“Yep, we are.”

 

XXXX

 

December

 

Zayn had made the necessary arrangements at work and provided his bosses with an ungodly long explanation and apology of the turn of events. He presented them with all the doctor’s findings and since everything was legitimate they had to let him on maternity leave. Niall was more than confused when he saw Zayn again and the man told him he’d be running the show for a while since Zayn couldn’t work for a while.

 

He promised he’d explain eventually but had to excuse himself quickly because of errands.

 

The two had decided to keep their baby a secret until they had solid proof of its existence and also they had no fucking clue how the hell you’d explain to your family and friends that you got a man pregnant. It was so rare of an occurrence this day and age.

 

They were happy enough to keep it a secret though and Zayn was coming back to his cheery self because now the vitamins had really started to work and he could eat. And eat he did.

 

He was almost always hungry now and it felt so good to be able to hold down his meals. Liam was quite happy at his progress and even the migraines had started to subside to maybe one for a couple of hours. Zayn was also getting used to the fact that there was something growing in him, he’d forget when he woke up thinking he had to go to work but then when taking his usual breakfast of tea, vitamins and eggs on toast he’d remember, oh yeah, Liam knocked me up.

 

Liam went into full-fledged ‘daddy’ mode as soon as they got home. Within hours he was looking at homes with good schools nearby, making a list of everything they’d need-and I mean everything-from the clothes, toys, cribs, strollers, diapers, you name it.

 

There would be times when Liam would be up till the early hours of the morning on his laptop finding the best deals and places to go for shopping and scouring the corners of the internet to find something comfortable and affordable for them to move in. One very nice place was a two-bedroom apartment with a massive living room and a kitchen to die for just a few blocks from where they lived and the two had spoken to a realtor and planned to go visit the place after it was remodeled.

 

Another night of Liam doing online shopping-their apartment was filled with packages from multiple online stores already-Zayn came out rubbing his eyes in only his boxers.

 

“Babe? Come on, it’s late and you’ve got work later.” He pulled on Liam’s buff arm, he’d picked up even more hours at the site to add that much more money into their growing family, and his body sure showed it.

 

“Hold on love, found a great deal on bulk diapers.” He pushed his glasses back up his nose.

 

Zayn closed his laptop in front of him to a very disbelieving Liam.

 

“No. I want my boyfriend in bed with me. Now.” Zayn pushed.

 

Liam groaned out and stood-it was a really good deal!-but followed hand in hand with Zayn back to the bedroom and slipped under the sheets after undressing to only his underwear. The two lay there with Zayn on his back and Liam gingerly resting his head on his chest and tracing his fingers up and down his body.

 

He pushed down the covers to see that Zayn was beginning to show, it was a little pouch just under his navel-kind of like Louis’ but cuter-and he let his fingers dance lightly over it. Zayn squirmed, “Stop, it tickles.”

 

“You’re starting to show babe.” Liam whispered into the air and leaned up to leave a soft kiss to the barely there bump. Liam had made it a point as well to start kissing his tummy whenever he had the chance and Zayn first protested but he could never really say no to Liam.

 

“Thanks for telling me I’m getting fat. Really appreciate it.” Zayn swatted at his head.

 

“No, you’re getting even more beautiful.” He kissed his stomach again. Zayn would be lying if he said his heart didn’t explode a little at the statement.

 

“You know, I like to kiss you too.” Zayn huffed out in mock annoyance. Liam kissed his tummy one more time and leaned back up to connect their lips with swapping tongues and soft sighs and roaming hands.

 

Liam was falling asleep with the warmth of Zayn heating his body and relaxing him so they lazily snogged until both were too tired to continue. In his sleep Zayn rolled over to press his butt into Liam’s groin and Liam’s arm wrapped protectively across his waist and unconsciously splayed his hand across the small protrusion that was their child.

 

A week before Christmas and Zayn was really starting to show, he was worried about his swelling becoming so fast so they made an appointment to their doctor and she gladly brought them in to ease their worries.

 

“I don’t get it, how did I get this big this fast? I’m not even five months yet.” Zayn sounded worried as she rubbed her hand across the protrusion that Liam littered with kisses everyday.

 

“It’s alright, nothing to be worried about. Since you’re as slim as you are this was to be expected. But let’s have a look yeah? With you in your second trimester it should be greatly developed, maybe enough to even see it.”

 

“You mean like an ultrasound?” Liam asked with Zayn in another flimsy gown on his back on the table. He hadn’t shaved in a week so he was stubbly and his hair was a bed-ridden mess. Liam thought it was hot.

 

“Yes, here we go.” She pulled the machine from the closet and turned it on. “Now I’m going to apply this gel and it will be cold alright?”

 

Zayn nodded and bit his lip, he did hiss at the cold liquid being smeared around his pouch and apologized for the happy trail there.

 

“S’fine dear. Now I’m going to rub this wand across to find it.” And she began to press-a little too hard in Liam’s opinion but that was him just being protective-into his stomach.

 

“Let’s see, there’s your stomach and liver, the gallbladder and just under that should be, aha!” She declared to them with a wide smile to take in both their reactions.

 

Liam leaned in to look at the screen and couldn’t tell at all what he was looking at, he didn’t ever think he’d be looking at one of these screens a day in his life; Zayn stayed silent.

 

“See, there’s your womb, “ she traced a line around the edge of the screen, “and there” pointing to a very strange looking glob, “is your baby. If you listen you can hear its heartbeat.”

 

There was no sound for a minute or two but then Zayn heard. The faint ‘thump thump’, “Oh my god! That’s our baby Li!”

 

“Yes and by the looks of it, she is moving right along and seems to be very healthy. Heartbeat is strong and she’s the right size.” She continued to move the wand across his stomach and the fathers watched as more of the picture came into focus.

 

“It’s a she?” Liam squealed.

 

“Yes, it’s a girl alright.” The doctor spoke back happily.

 

“A daughter!” Liam kissed Zayn over and over as the doctor continued to move the wand around.

 

“Wait a minute.” The doctor piped up sounding completely confused.

 

Zayn’s instincts flared, “What? What is it? Is she alright?”

 

“Oh yes, she’s fine but it looks like…” Dr. Cotgrove leaned closer to the screen.

 

“What?!” Liam was sounding a bit frantic.

 

“Well I’ll be damned. Congratulations, you’re having twins.”

 

“You’re kidding me.” Zayn deadpanned. She pointed towards the screen again, the wand had moved from under his navel where baby number one was and was now a few inches to the right, “That’s another one. And I think-yeah it’s another girl. This is a first.” She looked back to see Zayn’s face staring at the screen and he physically paled.

 

Liam did worse. His breath shortened and palms began to sweat in Zayn’s, he only had a moment to call his name, “Liam?”

 

Liam fell to the floor in a heap.

 

“Oh my god!” Zayn tried to leap up from the table but the doctor pushed him back down, “Can’t move too fast. Nurse!”

 

A woman came running in as Dr. Cotgrove was helping Zayn get off the table and she pointed to an unconscious Liam.

 

“Is he alright?” Zayn asked and was irritated he couldn’t move fast enough to be by his side.

 

“Yeah, he’s just fainted.” She slightly chuckled.

 

The nurse waved a small bottle of something-smelling salts Zayn was informed-under his nose and his eyes shot open and he damn near head butted the nurse. “Zayn!”

 

“I’m here.” He smiled down to him. Dr. Cotgrove and the nurse helped Liam up and sat him in a chair giving him some air and fanning his face.

 

“What happened?” He asked rubbing the back of his head.

 

“You fainted love.” Zayn chuckled to him. Never once had he seen something so dramatic and cliché in his life. He was never going to let him forget it either.

 

“Damn.”

 

“Happens all the time, nothing to be ashamed by. Are you alright now?” She asked concerned, this woman was just absolutely terrific, Zayn thought so.

 

“Yes, how’re my babies?”

 

“They’re both just fine Mr. Payne. Both exactly where they need to be.”

 

He breathed a sigh of relief, “And how’s my other baby?”

 

She looked at him funny, he smirked and looked across to where Zayn still stood in his gown.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You two are so damn cute, pardon my language, I’m really happy these two will have parents like you.” She patted Liam’s shoulder and brought Zayn back on the table to do more of the sonogram and sent the images to be printed.

 

As Zayn was getting dressed Liam was bouncing on his heels, “Twins Zee! Twins! Oh shit, we’ve got to double everything!”

 

A week later and Christmas time had finally come and every year Zayn and Liam would host a party inviting both their mums and sisters including Niall, Josh, Harry and Louis. They figured this would be the perfect opportunity to tell everyone in one big announcement.

 

So they decorated the apartment with garlands and the Christmas tree glittered with tinsel and twinkling lights and a buffet of homemade food-all Zayn-was placed on the counters and any surface imaginable. They awaited the arrival of their guests as Zayn was fighting with a shirt that wasn’t going to fit over his bump, “God damnit. If I didn’t want these babies so damn bad.”

 

“You look amazing whatever you wear.” Liam chimed to him from the bathroom shaving his face.

 

“Oi! You stay out of this.” Zayn yelled back to him and threw the shirt onto the bed to join countless others.

 

“Hey now, don’t be stressing yourself out. Not good for the girls.” His half foamed covered face popped from behind the door and gave him ‘the look’; it was the look a parent gave a child when they knew they weren’t supposed to be doing something. Zayn had to start practicing it for the arrival of his girls, if they were anything like him, son of a bitch.

 

“Meh meh meh, meh meh meh.” Zayn mocked him as he went into the closet and desperately tried to find anything he could wear.

 

“I heard that.” Liam walked into the room all fresh faced and smooth and smelling of aftershave.

 

“Oh sweet Christ, how much of that did you put on?” Zayn covered his nose standing in black pants that he couldn’t even button cause of his bump. Damn babies.

 

“I thought you liked it?” Liam looked at him.

 

“It’s making me real queasy.”

 

Liam rolled his eyes but remembered that pregnancy did that to people. Hormones and all.

 

Liam came back in to see Zayn lying on his back surrounded by clothes and crawled up his body very carefully and just let his happy trail tickle Zayn’s bump. The pregnant man tried to move his head away from Liam’s attack of lips but soon lost when he attached to one of Zayn’s sweet spots-the junction of his throat and shoulder-and he continued to nibble and lick at it.

 

“Alright, alright. You win. Now can you please help me find something to wear?” Zayn looked up expectantly.

 

“Hmm, well you can wear one of my jumpers. They should fit you nicely.” Liam hopped off him and scrambled through his drawers and found a nice black jumper with a plaid pattern on the torso of it in gray and white.

 

“Yeah I guess so.” Zayn pulled it over his head and eyed himself in the mirror doing his usual scrutinizing from every angle. “Fuck I’m fat.”

 

Liam entered the reflection placing his arms around the bump and squeezing slightly, “No, you’re pregnant. And you’re beautiful.” He kissed his neck as the doorbell rung.

 

“I’ll let them in, you finish getting ready.” Squeezing Zayn’s butt in the process. Before he could leave the man called out, “That’s what got me pregnant in the first place!”

 

Liam hollered back, “You started it remember?!”

 

“Lies. Answer the door!”

 

He laughed and swung the door open to see Harry and Louis wearing matching antlers that lit up, Niall holding two massive cases of beer and Josh holding bottles of liquor.

 

“Merry Christmas!” They all said in unison and walked in like they lived there giving wet smooches to his cheeks. Josh and Niall stocked the fridge with the alcohol while Harry and Louis collected the coats to take into Zayn and Liam’s bedroom.

 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph. What the fuck happened in here?” Louis asked out loud entering the room to see Zayn styling his hair in the mirror.

 

“Couldn’t find anything to wear.” He shrugged.

 

“Clearly. You look good Zee. You’re kind of, I don’t know, glowing?” Harry asked him in his low gravelly voice.

 

Zayn blushed.

 

After an hour Zayn and Liam’s families had arrived. Both their mums bringing even more food to the shindig and Zayn’s sisters all dressed in their very best Christmas attire. Ruth showed up a little after them and the party ensued as usual.

 

Zayn had partaken in every single food on display and refused even a sip of beer from Niall getting the blond to sidle up to Liam and ask, “Is he alright? He’s not drinking and no offense mate but he’s put on some weight.”

 

“He’s perfect Ni, just perfect.” Liam walked away leaving a very confused Niall and went to kiss Zayn’s cheek before going to talk to his mother.

 

The food was eaten and many questions were being asked throughout the guests. Most by Niall.

 

He had explained to their friends that Zayn had taken leave from work and wouldn’t say why. He refused alcohol and was eating non-stop. Harry had made the joke of maybe he’s pregnant getting Louis and Josh to laugh into their drinks.

 

Even Zayn’s mother and sisters asked about his newfound body and why his hair and skin looked even nicer than before. He went to find Liam and told him it was time to spill the beans on their secret since apparently his weight gain and leave of absence from work was the hot topic. So they gathered everyone around in the living room with both their mums chatting on the sofa, Zayn’s sisters all around the tree and Ruth was talking to Josh near the kitchen. Niall, Harry and Louis were busy discussing the upcoming footie roster and all attention was centered on them when Liam bellowed out, “Excuse me! Zayn and I have an announcement to make!”

 

All eyes were on them. Zayn linked his fingers through Liam’s and they looked at each other saying ‘let’s do this’ silently.

 

“Okay so this may come as a shock to all of you but something very big is about to happen. And you probably won’t believe this, trust me I didn’t at first, neither of us did, but please give us time to explain and then maybe you’ll understand.”

 

“Out with it Payne!” Shouted Josh.

 

Zayn spoke, “Well the thing is, Liam and I. Well we’re having a baby!” He was practically beaming.

 

“What!?” Came in a chorus from their mums who sat up so fast it was a blur.

 

“That’s right, Zayn and I are having a baby. Twin girls actually. So babies.” Liam took in the questioning looks around the room. Their friend’s mouths were open like a codfish, their mums looked back and forth at the two of them and their sisters had wide eyes.

 

“What, are you adopting?” Zayn’s mom asked.

 

“Actually no mum, the thing is. Well, I’m pregnant.” He looked down at his feet.

 

“Oh piss off!” Ruth shouted.

 

“No! It’s true! He really is pregnant. We even have the sonogram.” Liam scuttled away to retrieve the picture and Zayn sure felt like a bug under a microscope until Liam came back and handed around the proof.

 

Every single person looked at it like it was the first time a caveman had ever seen fire-fucking confused.

 

“Wait, hold up. How in the hell are you pregnant? I mean I’ve heard of it but…” That was Louis, a little liquored and all mouth.

 

The two told the story-minus the actual sex part-and even brought out copies of Zayn’s medical file to prove it. Then they showed them his stomach, Zayn fought, “No I’m fat! Come on man!”

 

“Babe, show them. You’re beautiful.”

 

He stood there with his jumper raised and everyone stared in awe that in fact he had a bump there, even bigger than Louis’ little tummy now. Must have stuck out three or four inches.

 

“So that’s why you left work and won’t drink and got fat!” Niall called out.

 

“Oi! Douchebag, he’s not fat, he’s prego. Difference.” Josh scolded him.

 

“Sorry mate.” He looked at Zayn who only shrugged. “It’s alright, only going to get bigger.”

 

Their mums squealed and began heatedly talking about being a grandma, the sisters all about being aunties and their four best mates automatically started talking about who was the godfather.

 

“Come on man, I’ve known Liam the longest!” Louis chimed in.

 

“Bollocks we’ve both know him the same length of time you twat.” Niall.

 

“Well I don’t really care, I’m just excited to be an uncle.” Harry beamed at the couple; Liam was holding Zayn’s hand while their mums were making baby talk to the bump.

 

“Well they are having twins so maybe split it up then?” Josh asked to try and cease the argument.

 

Zayn just so happened to get away from his mother tickling his stomach to over hear most of the conversation and slung an arm around Niall and Josh, “Mates, we already discussed it. All four of you prats are godfathers. Now be done with this, I’m gonna get some food.” And he walked away.

 

“Yes!” Niall called out.

 

“Hang on a minute, do godfathers get stretch marks?” Louis asked lifting up his shirt.

 

“No babe.” Harry kissed his temple.

 

XXXX

 

January

 

The snow was thick on the ground and even more of it was coming down as Zayn’s eyes fluttered open in the wintry sunlight. He stretched wide feeling Liam flex his arm around his chest and the man recoiled away and hissed.

 

Liam woke up fast, “What’s wrong?” He looked over Zayn’s body with his hands hovering as the now prominently showing man laid back down. His stomach bump grew even more so that now all he could wear were extra large t-shirts or Liam’s jumpers and Liam thought he never looked better.

 

The twins were growing at a very healthy rate and had even started to move a little-usually kidney shots in the middle of the night-and their constant check ups with Dr. Cotgrove had become more frequent as the pregnancy continued and she made all the necessary arrangements to deliver the babies for them. The migraines had finally stopped and he could even keep his food down, making him gain over twenty pounds, and he didn’t like it much but Liam would shush him whenever he would start complaining and saying that Liam wouldn’t love him afterwards.

 

Another thing was that his nipples had become extremely sensitive. To the point where even a stiff breeze would make them tingle.

 

“S’nothing, just the nips ya know?” Zayn shrugged to him and wiped the worried look off Liam’s face and ran his hands through his buzz cut. He lazily smiled back down to lay his head near Zayn’s shoulder and use his rough fingertips to drag across Zayn’s skin. The man shivered at the caress as Liam’s heavy voice asked, “How does it feel? Ya know, the whole being pregnant thing?”

 

“Um, well. It’s kind of like you had too much to eat sort of? It all changes day to day, sometimes I feel bloated and have to pee constantly but other days my nipples are really sensitive and my legs hurt. That’s probably the worst part of the whole thing is that my legs and feet get really sore and since they” he rubbed his protruding belly “get in the way I can’t really do anything about it.” He smiled down to his bump and drummed his fingers across it, sort of sounded like a ripe melon or something.

 

“Well how about this?” Liam sat up and pulled the sheets down to reveal Zayn’s legs that had become swollen in the past few weeks. He began to knead lightly on his thighs and used his large hands to encompass the muscles and press them down. His hands worked back and forth over Zayn’s legs and he sighed in relief as the tension and pressure was being pushed away. Now carrying all that extra weight was really painful at times.

 

“Oh god.” Zayn moaned out as Liam worked up and down his legs and past his knees to his ankles rolling them around slowly. Liam then removed his socks-why he always wore two pair was still a mystery to him-and the man started to use his thick fingers and calloused hands to rub his feet and pop his toes. He looked up to see Zayn with both of his hands on his belly and his eyes shut and mouth slightly open. He looked peaceful and like he was truly enjoying himself.

 

Liam knew he was enjoying it when he looked down to see that Zayn had popped a boner that was straining under his boxer briefs as well. They hadn’t done much since the beginning of the pregnancy and after they found out because Liam was too tired from working so hard and Zayn was never in the mood so when an opportunity arose they would go for it.

 

He dragged his hands back up Zayn’s legs and massaged the whole way up his thighs then pulled his boxers down to let Zayn’s member spring free. He arched into the touch when Liam gripped the base of his cock and began licking and lapping at the underside of the head. With his face so low he could barely see over Zayn’s belly to see his face. The man began sucking on the tip hearing Zayn’s breath hitch and his hands reached down to card through the short brown hair.

 

He began to bob his head over and over making Zayn whimper and stutter and his breathing became heavier each time Liam went down just a bit farther until his nose was buried in black pubes. He covered his teeth with his lips and began to suck harder hollowing his cheeks and letting Zayn’s cock push down his throat.

 

“Oh god Liam.” He groaned out and Liam popped up to jerk him off with a sly grin on his face. Zayn motioned him forward as the man continued to pump his shaft and leaned forward to connect their lips propped on one elbow. Zayn hungrily sucked on Liam’s tongue and felt the familiar nudging of his lover’s cock into his hip. He brought his hand down to slip inside his underwear and began wanking his shaft letting the precum coat his hand and thick foreskin of Liam.

 

“Jesus.” Liam breathed into his mouth as he rested their foreheads together and he sped up his motions of pumping Zayn’s length. His hand rubbed down his chest while his own cock was being expertly tugged and he brushed over Zayn’s nipple.

 

He hissed and arched into the touch.

 

“Oh shit sorry babe.” Liam leaned back but continued to pump Zayn and the man throbbed in his hand. His cock was dark and the veins were a deep red color.

 

“No, no do it again.” Zayn moaned out with his eyes shut as he proceeded to jack Liam off faster. The man leaned forward and kissed Zayn’s nipple that was already hard and pointed, he leaned into the touch and a whimper Liam had never heard before came from his mouth. He stuck out his tongue to swirl lightly around the bud and the whimper came again.

 

So then he began to suck on it gently getting filthy sounds of pleasure to escape Zayn’s mouth and his hand on Liam’s cock began to pump faster and the grip became harder. Liam reciprocated and sucked his nipple harder and dared to graze his teeth across the sensitive area getting Zayn to cry out, “Oh god! Again!”

 

So Liam did just that, he started sucking his nipple even harder and lightly nibbling it as he pumped Zayn’s shaft faster and the wet sounds of his saliva on it were loud in the room. Zayn’s other hand was on the back of Liam’s head that was over his chest as his pink tongue would swirl and tickle his nipple then he’d bite it.

 

“So close Li.” Zayn moaned out and Liam sped up his pumping and could feel Zayn pulsing in his hand so he licked his nipple one more time then bit down with more force.

 

“OH FUCK!” A strangled cry came out as Zayn’s back arched and his hand pushed Liam’s head into his chest and his cock spurt out a hot load across the man’s hand and his belly. Zayn’s grip on Liam had the slightly younger man bucking into the touch to release a thick wad of cum across tan fingers and wetting the front of his boxers.

 

Liam lightly nibbled the now puffy nipple in his mouth while Zayn rode out his orgasm and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and Zayn helped him soil his underwear.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” Zayn panted out when his back came back down to rest on the mattress and he pulled his hand out of Liam’s boxers covered in sticky white. He rubbed them on the soaked underwear-usually he’d be more than happy to swallow it but Liam had insisted that since what he ate so did their girls and that was just wrong-and opened his eyes to see Liam looking down at him with a strange look and his hand still wrapped around a softening Zayn.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“You look so beautiful right now.” Liam sounded star struck.

 

“Oh jeeze, first hand job in two months and you’re getting all sappy on me.” Zayn tried to push him away but it didn’t work. Liam leaned down and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss that lasted for minutes until he excused himself and came back into the room with no underwear on and a wet hand towel. He wiped off himself then Zayn’s flaccid member and hand then wiped the white streak across his prominent belly and felt something nudge his hand.

 

He stopped and wiped again and he felt that nudge. Something was hitting his palm from inside.

 

“Are they…” He looked over to see Zayn with a sleepy smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, they’re kicking. Say hi to daddy girls.” Zayn tapped his stomach and the nudging increased.

 

“Oh my god.” Liam leaned down and pulled the damp rag away and placed his warm hand against the spot where he’d felt his daughter kick, “What does it feel like?”

 

“Sort of like bubbly, sometimes it’s like indigestion. Right now they’re not hitting anything so it feels sort of like, I don’t know, hard to explain.” Zayn watched Liam and the man looked like he was in a trance with his mouth slightly parted and his hand holding onto the spot.

 

“Hey girls, it’s your daddy,” he began speaking to the belly, “so I don’t know if I’m going to be any good at this but I’m going to try my best okay?” He lowered his face so that his lips were mere centimeters away from Zayn’s skin, “I love you girls with all my heart and I can’t wait until I can see you”. He gently kissed the spot where his hand was and there was a nudge against his lips.

 

“I think they just kissed you back.” Zayn’s eyes were watery.

 

“Why are you upset?” Liam asked as he lay back down and let one hand rub around Zayn’s stomach. The kicking had stopped but he couldn’t help but to touch.

 

“You really are going to be a great dad.”

 

“So are you.” He brought their lips together again.

 

“So what did you think about names?” Zayn pondered and rolled over to his side and faced Liam.

 

“I have no idea honestly. I want something twins-y but nothing stupid. You have any ideas?”

 

“Well I have been thinking of something and they keep sticking in my head. The names Kaydence and Korinne. What do you think?” Zayn brought his hand to sit on his belly and he scratched it lightly on his side.

 

“Hmm, I like it.” He rolled to face Zayn and placed his hand next to Zayn’s on his stomach, “What do you girls think? Do you like Kaydence and Korinne?”

 

As he rubbed his hand soothingly on Zayn’s tummy he felt a nudge.

 

“Seems they like it. Good girls, you have my taste.” Zayn patted his stomach.

 

Liam brought their lips together with a smile and they lay there until Zayn felt a kick in the bladder and waddled-he hated it but Liam thought it was cute-and they spent the rest of their Sunday lounging around the house and eating food and watching television as more snow fell on the ground.

 

XXXX

 

February

 

Liam and Zayn walked through the newly renovated flat hand in hand as the realtor was showing them around and all the amenities. It was gorgeous, much bigger than the one they were in at the moment with large bay windows in the living room, two bedrooms-the master bedroom had an attached bath that made Zayn’s mouth water-and a kitchen with an island in the center.

 

The place was perfect.

 

“So the laundry closet is just down at the end of the hall near the second bathroom, there’s central heating and air, this is a great place to start your new family.” The realtor was shocked when she first saw Zayn but he explained what was happening and she continually asked him questions, wasn’t every day you met a pregnant male.

 

Liam was looking through the paperwork and the price was affordable and wasn’t far from where they lived now when he noticed Zayn wasn’t anywhere. He walked through the carpet-clad apartment to find Zayn in the smaller bedroom looking out the window to a lovely view of a park where small children were playing.

 

“So what do you think?” Liam came from behind to see what his boyfriend was looking at. The man turned in his arms and he had to back up slightly to let his even bigger baby bump separate them slightly.

 

“I think it’s perfect.” And he smiled.

 

The next week, on Valentine’s Day, the movers and Liam were busy loading box after box and more furniture into the home. Zayn had tried to help but Liam kept batting him away and telling the movers that he was to lift nothing at all. The man crossed his arms and pouted until Liam kissed him and told him to start setting up the nursery-they had doubled all orders of clothes and furniture for the babies and all was delivered a few days before hand-and he stomped away and closed the door behind him.

 

It took six hours of back breaking lifting and moving to have all their furniture and belongings set where they needed to be. Liam looked around the flat to see the living room furniture all set up and their bedroom was in shambles but he was exhausted and figured as long as the bed was put together he’d deal with the rest later.

 

He hadn’t seen Zayn but only for sparing moments throughout the day waddling to the bathroom or grabbing the sandwiches they had bought for themselves and the movers as a thank you for all their help.

 

The door to the second bedroom was still closed and he opened it to see the nursery. Two identical cribs flanked the window with a small white dresser under it. The mobiles of small stuffed animals hung over the cribs and he saw Zayn on his knees folding small onesies and socks and placing them in the drawers. He had the rocking chair in the corner and a toy box near the closet door and the whimsical pictures they’d bought were hung up just so on the walls. Zayn did an excellent job.

 

“Wow Zee, this place looks great.” He uttered out as he spun slowly around the room taking in the splashes of greens and pinks that stood out so brightly against the white walls and beige carpeting. The man turned on his knees with a smile and took in his handiwork, “Yeah, I guess it does.”

 

Liam walked over and reached his hand down, “Come on, we’ve had enough for today. Let’s relax alright?”

 

Zayn agreed and finished his folding of the small clothes and used the dresser and Liam’s hand to lift himself up with a groan, “Sweet Jesus I’m tired.”

 

“Did you want to go to bed?”

 

“No, it’s Valentine’s Day Li. We have to do something.” Zayn closed the drawers and set the last touches of stuffed animals and turned off the small lamp on the dresser.

 

“Take out and cuddling?” Liam pulled him from the room and his waddle had become more pronounced and Zayn said that would be just fine.

 

Later on that night it was the two of them on the couch eating Chinese food with some random candles lit and talking about the babies due date fast approaching.

 

“I’m so excited but I’m scared too. Like, how do we do this?” Zayn asked chowing down on his lo mein.

 

“I have no idea but we’ll be fine. We’re not the first people with kids and we won’t be the last.” Popping a dumpling into his mouth.

 

“True story. You know, as unromantic as today has been, this is probably the best Valentine’s Day I think I’ve ever had. In our new home cluttered with boxes sitting in sweatpants and pregnant as all hell. I don’t think I could ask for something better.” Zayn declared to Liam.

 

“I think so too. Happy Valentine’s Day baby.” He leaned in for a soy sauce tasting smooch.

 

“You too love. But I’m exhausted and the girls aren’t feeling this food so I’m going to go to bed.” Zayn made to get up and held one hand to his lower back and hoisted himself up and started to head towards the hallway, “You coming?” Turning back to Liam.

 

“Yeah, be there in a tick, just gonna clean up.” He spoke as he began to pick up the empty cartons and take them towards the kitchen. The place was still relatively in shambles and they’d have to go food shopping soon and there was just so much still to do but Liam didn’t care. His family was coming closer and closer to being whole.

 

He turned off all the lights and before entering his bedroom he stopped at the nursery and leaned against the doorframe. The moonlight was flowing through the curtains illuminating the space with soft light and he looked over the two cribs, the rocking chair in the corner-imagining late nights holding one or both babies and rocking them to sleep-the changing table fully stocked with nappies and wipes.

 

He shook his head in disbelief that he was going to be a father soon and walked into his bedroom to see Zayn had put sheets on the bed-when did he do that?-and the man was sprawled out under the blanket where a mountain where his stomach was stuck straight up. He crawled into bed to hear Zayn was already snoring softly and pulled the man into his arms and kissed his temple.

 

The boxes of clothes and trinkets could wait until later. Right now he had better things to do, like sleep next to the man he loved who just so happened to be carrying their twin daughters in their new home.

 

Yeah, it could wait.

 

It was two weeks later that Liam had amazing news and he just couldn’t wait to tell his boyfriend so he rushed to his new home to find Zayn in the bathroom shaving his face shirtless and letting his large stomach rest against the counter top. He smiled as the man began to undress and set the shower running, “So guess what happened at work today.”

 

“Stan fell in the cement mixer.” Zayn looked at him through the mirror and raked his eyes over Liam’s body. God damnit he was sexy. All muscle and smooth skin with his patch of chest hair.

 

Liam walked closer as Zayn was rinsing his face off, “No, I got a promotion to be a foreman!”

 

“Babe that’s great!” Zayn pulled him into a hug and kissed him hungrily. Liam had always wanted to be a foreman ever since he started his construction job. He pulled away to see Liam not looking so happy, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Well, the only thing is that my first job is near Manchester. I have to supervise for a few weeks before they give me a site down here.” He looked sad.

 

“Oh, well that’s okay, I mean you have to do what you have to do.” Zayn began stripping himself of his pants and boxers and entered the shower with Liam following behind to stand under the spray with Zayn’s hands rubbing up and down his sides and back, the raven haired man began massaging his shoulders, “But what about you? I can’t just leave you here by yourself, what if something happens?” The tension was draining from his body as Zayn worked his knots.

 

Zayn kissed his shoulder and began working on his neck; “I’ll get one of the boys to stay or something. You’ve wanted this since I met you and just cause I’m about to pop doesn’t mean you can’t. I’ll be fine Li, don’t you worry about me.”

 

“But who though? You said Niall is swamped at work since you left, Harry and Louis are on holiday and won’t be back for a while.” Liam moaned softly as Zayn began shampooing his hair and massaging his scalp.

 

“I’ll ask Josh. He should be up for it and I know he’s had off time stacked up for a while, I’ll ask him to do this as a favor to us alright? So when do you leave?” Zayn started to clean himself letting the soap run down his body and over his belly.

 

“Three days. I tried to get them to send me somewhere closer but there weren’t any openings.” His voice was somber.

 

“Liam, I’ll be okay. And the girls aren’t coming out for a while; you won’t miss it I promise. Even if I have to keep them in there until you are back, I’ll do it. Right girls?” He tapped his belly and he giggled when there was a kick.

 

“Wow, they’re really responsive.” Liam looked at his boyfriend’s stomach that was swollen and stuck out so that if the two were against each other they’d have to lean forward to kiss.

 

“Yeah, they really like it when you talk to them. They just love your voice, that’s when they move the most.” He turned to rinse off the bubbles and lather. Liam dropped to his knees and began speaking to the bump, “Hey girls, it’s daddy. Now I have to go away for a little bit but I’ll be back before you get here okay?” He littered his stomach with kisses.

 

“Alright, alright enough. Ow! Motherfucker that hurt!” Zayn’s hand went to his back and he had a pained expression on his face.

 

“What! What is it?” Liam stood quickly and nearly slipped in the tub using the shower rod to stable himself.

 

“Calm down, just a kick. I don’t think they’re happy you’re leaving.” He looked down to his stomach-he couldn’t see his feet anymore, “It’s okay, he’ll be back before your debut. I promise, now please stop kicking my insides. It hurts.” He rubbed his stomach again.

 

A few days later and Liam was boarding a train to the construction site to supervise along side another foreman and Zayn did cry a bit-he blamed it on the hormones-and Liam teared up a bit as well kissing him fiercely at the train station and getting quite a few strange looks from other passengers as he kissed Zayn’s stomach through his shirt.

 

“Now Kaydence, Korinne, you be good and don’t kick daddy too hard, I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

 

“Ow!” Zayn winced; they kicked him in the spine this time. “Please stop antagonizing them and get on that damn train so you can come home sooner.” He rumbled on rubbing his back.

 

“Alright sorry, love you Zee.” He kissed him one more time then turned to Josh, “Take care of my babies will you?”

 

“Sure thing mate, he’ll be fine with me. Promise.” Josh declared and threw an arm around Zayn’s shoulders and rubbed his stomach.

 

Zayn had called Josh that night he found out Liam would be leaving and asked if he would do him a great favor of staying with him until Liam got back. He said that since he was getting so big it was much harder for him to do things on his own like clean and move around and Liam insisted on someone being there for him. Josh agreed quickly saying that it’d be nice to not have to work for a while after Zayn reminded him he did have a shit load of vacation time stacked up.

 

Liam had thanked Josh over and over for basically relocating from his own apartment with Niall to stay with Zayn to which he replied ‘that’s what friends are for’ leaving a much more relieved Liam than he was before.

 

Niall would come over as often as possible to spend time with Josh and cuddle on the couch with him but to also keep Zayn company as well. He complimented him on his new place telling Josh that they should move into somewhere bigger getting the brown haired man to adamantly refuse the idea that they didn’t need more room for Niall to make a mess.

 

Harry and Louis had called the three while still on holiday saying that they were extending their trip cause, well cause they could and regretfully told them they wouldn’t be back for a few more weeks but they’d be there for when Zayn had the twins.

 

Zayn and Liam talked every day on the phone, it was usually at night when the two were in separate beds and they’d talk about their days and how much work Liam was doing but how amazing it was to be doing what a foreman does. Zayn would tell him about his days cooking and shopping and having Josh as his companion was really fun since the two never hung out this frequently. He told him about how Louis and Harry were still in the tropics soaking up the sun and had made the joke that maybe they weren’t coming back.

 

Liam desperately missed his boyfriend and he also missed his babies. Yeah, they weren’t actually there but he missed being able to talk to them and kiss Zayn’s stomach and feel a nudge whenever he would rub his rough hands across olive skin. Every night they talked Zayn would take the phone and press it against his stomach where Liam would tell them that he loved them and goodnight and sweet dreams, Zayn would lift the receiver back to his ear and tell him they kicked and every time they did.

 

XXXX

 

March

 

Now Liam was never the jealous type. Never had been with anything or anyone. But for some reason he was starting to become it and he couldn’t figure out why.

 

Maybe it was the going-on-a month he wasn’t home to take care of his boyfriend and unborn children and someone else was. Maybe it was the stresses of his new status and how badly he missed his family that someone else got to be around constantly. Maybe it was just because Liam hated the fact that some other man was there with Zayn.

 

Either way he was growing impatient and actually angry. The first instance this happened was when he was only gone for a week and a half and Zayn was on the phone with him after talking to his stomach and he heard Zayn mumble, “You coming to bed now?”

 

Liam’s ear perked up and he sat up slightly in his hotel room bed, “Who’re you talking to?”

 

“Talking to Josh obviously. Why?” Zayn asked and Liam heard the sound of Josh in the background say “Yes.” and the rustling of fabrics.

 

“Why is he sleeping with you?” Liam asked in the dark room. Jealousy reared its ugly head.

 

“Well one, because he’s one of my best mates and I’m not about to let him sleep on that lumpy couch of ours. Two, because you’re not here. And three, why does it matter?” Zayn asked with a yawn.

 

“What’s he wearing?” Liam was letting his jealousy talk for him. Not his brain.

 

‘The fuck does it matter? Liam I’m tired alright. Goodnight, love you.” He sounded exasperated. Liam quickly replied before the line went dead and he stewed in his bed thinking of Josh curled up with Zayn and not him and what amount of clothing he would be wearing as their bodies touched.

 

He knew he really had nothing to worry about since Zayn was in love with him and Josh had Niall obviously but still, the thought of another man-friend or not-in bed with your pregnant boyfriend didn’t really sit right with him. He huffed in annoyance and rolled over forcing himself to sleep.

 

The second time it happened was a week after that-Liam had been gone for a little over half a month at this point-was when he was on his lunch break and got a text from someone. His phone vibrated in his jeans and he pulled it out to see it was a picture text from Niall. Figuring it would be something royally funny or equally dirty he opened it up with a smirk, Ni was always good for a laugh.

 

The smirk fell though when he saw the message.

 

Came over to hang with them for a while and this is what I found on your couch, How cute is that?—Niall

 

The picture attached wasn’t anything that Liam would ever deem cute. It was Josh and Zayn both lying lengthwise on the sofa with Josh’s arm around his shoulders and his head on Josh’s chest. Their legs were tangled together and both were fast asleep. Josh’s head was slightly resting downwards on Zayn’s and the throw blanket they kept over the back of the couch halfway covered the two.

 

His blood boiled seeing Zayn look so content in Josh’s arms when it should’ve been him there. He didn’t reply to Niall’s message but opted to call Zayn instead. His foot tapped impatiently in the office trailer at his desk as the phone rang over and over. A groggy voice answered him, “Ello?”

 

“Zayn.” Liam’s voice was clipped.

 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” His voice was gravelly and he must have just woken up. ‘In Josh’s arms and not yours.’ He thought.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, trying to keep his voice calm and cool.

 

“Just woke up from a nap, Josh and I fell asleep watching Disney. How are you?” He heard some movement and shuffling from the other end of the line.

 

“I’m fine. Yeah, Niall sent me a picture of the two of you.” How Niall thought it was cute that his own boyfriend was cuddling/sleeping with his best friend was beyond him.

 

“Oh he did? Yeah, him and Niall are making tea right now. Are you okay? You sound upset or something.” Zayn’s was waking up now as he heard the clinking of mugs in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just wanted to call you and see how you were.” His edge was subsiding. This was Zayn here. Nothing to worry about. And if Niall was okay with Josh and Zayn like that then so should he.

 

“I’m great, Josh is taking real good care of me. The girls miss their daddy. I miss their daddy too.” Zayn thanked Niall for the cup of tea and sat up wrapping himself in the blanket.

 

Liam’s heart tugged a little bit at the sentiment, “I miss you too. And them as well. I should be home soon though. Only a bit more stuff to do here and I’ll be back home in no time.”

 

“Okay, well I’ve gotta go. Josh and I have some errands to run so I’ll talk to you later yeah?” He sounded hopeful. Almost like he wanted to get off the phone.

 

His anger flared, “Yeah. Fine.” And he hung up.

 

The third time was a few days after the picture message when Zayn had informed him he had installed Skype on his laptop and Liam should do the same so they could video chat. Sitting in his hotel room Liam’s laptop screen lit up and he downloaded the Skype program and waited for the video call from his boyfriend.

 

It was only a few minutes of checking his email and playing a game of solitaire that a weird ringing came through the speakers; the call from Zayn. He answered it and through a fuzzy picture came Zayn’s smiling face. His hair was mussed and he looked so pretty in the light of the laptop screen and Liam was dying to touch him.

 

“Hey handsome.” Zayn’s voice poured from the speakers.

 

“Hey Zee, god I miss seeing your face.” He groaned out. This distance was killing him. The work was great, fantastic even, but he was away from the man he loved and his babies and the novelty of this job was wearing thin.

 

“I miss yours too. S’not the same without you here. At least I’ve got Josh and the girls for company at least. So how’s the job going?” He leaned to his side propped on an elbow.

 

“It’s uh, it’s tiring that’s for sure but it’s worth it. They said when I come back I’ll be doing something similar at another site closer to home, maybe even bigger this time.”

 

“Ooh that sounds exciting. Ow, girls knock it off, I know you hear him.” He winced and looked to his stomach that wasn’t in view, “They can hear you and decided to kick me real hard. Please come home so they’ll stop giving me internal bruising. Hell, the only way I can get them to stop now is if Josh or I sing to them or something.”

 

His irritation flared and envy arose. Josh shouldn’t be singing to his babies. It should be him singing to his babies, the bastard.

 

“Baby girls, please stop hurting your daddy. I’d like him in one piece when I get home.” His deep voice came through Zayn’s side.

 

“There, they stopped. Just a nudge now. Liam you need to get here so they can chill out.” Zayn rested his head on his arm and if Liam pretended, it was like they were lying next to each other.

 

“I know love, I know. Soon enough I’ll be back. I’m trying to come home early since there isn’t much left for me to do here. So how are you holding up?”

 

“Eh, pretty much the same. Still have to pee constantly; my legs stay sore so I try to rub them as best I can, still eating as much as ever. The usual really. Get to see Ni every couple of days.” Zayn shrugged and he looked so nice just lying there with his slight stubble.

 

“So I haven’t missed much then I take it.”

 

Then a sort of far off voice came through Liam’s side, “Is that Liam?”

 

“Yeah, come say hi.” Zayn beckoned someone over and he saw Josh crawl behind Zayn and hold onto his bicep-stop it Liam, its just Josh for fucks sake-and lean towards the screen, “Hey mate! How’s it going?”

 

Liam didn’t want to be outright rude to him since he honestly hadn’t done anything wrong but he was tired and homesick and missed his family, “I’m alright. How are things?”

 

“Not bad, just taking care of Zayn for you. The girls are really moving around more often. Got a kick to the back last night, strong little things they are.” He smiled into the screen.

 

The bastard was sleeping close enough to Zayn to feel when his babies-HIS babies-kicked.

 

“Yeah I bet.” He sounded almost apathetic to the whole thing.

 

“Alright well I’ll let you guys get back to it,” and he exited the frame before Liam heard his voice again, “oh Zayn, what did you want to do for dinner tonight?”

 

“I don’t know, I was thinking pizza honestly. Something real easy cause I know neither one of us want to cook again.” Zayn was looking away towards the door where apparently Josh still stood.

 

“Sounds like a good idea. Toppings?”

 

Liam sighed loudly and not an eyelash was batted towards him. He was being ignored and he knew he shouldn’t be getting this irritated since they were only talking about food but still, come on.

 

“Mmm pepperoni and peppers. OH mushrooms too!” Zayn’s eyes lit up and Liam’s stomach turned because he was looking at Josh and not him like that.

 

“You got it love, anything else?” Josh asked.

 

Really!? This couldn’t wait until the two were done talking over the fucking laptop.

 

“The girls got me craving something really spicy.” Zayn licked his lips.

 

“I know exactly what you want.” He heard Josh speak and he REALLY didn’t like how dirty that sounded.

 

“You really live up to your last name Devine.” Zayn winked at him getting a response of “Don’t I know it!” shouted back to him. Liam rolled his eyes as Zayn kept smiling.

 

‘Stop smiling after him like that!’ he thought and sighed again, “I’m gonna get off here Zee.”

 

That got his attention. Fucking finally.

 

“Okay babe, well say goodnight to your daughters.” And he shuffled up the bed to hike up his sweatshirt-Josh’s sweatshirt he noticed-and saw Zayn’s belly in its glory all swollen and tan and he rubbed his hands across the skin.

 

“Goodnight girls, daddy loves you. I’ll be home soon.”

 

Zayn told him he got two kicks this time and blew him a kiss accompanied with ‘I love you.’ Liam returned it and watched as his screen went black. There was nothing to be worried about and he knew this.

 

It was just so damn hard to be away from someone you love more than life itself and now that someone is carrying your unborn children. Fuck he needed to unwind. So he took a very hot shower and bit his lip as he splattered the tiles with his spunk thinking of Zayn’s mouth and nipples and ass and cock and how very bad he wanted to be there.

 

XXXX

 

April

 

Soon enough Liam stepped through the threshold of his new home a week earlier than planned-he had begged his supervisor to let him get back to his very pregnant boyfriend and the man was kind enough to let the bosses know of Liam’s departure saying that the new foreman had done more than what was needed much to his thanks-so he had hopped the first train he could back to London to surprise Zayn.

 

He dropped his suitcase by the couch and saw that the place was just as he had left it. His home was still the same except it was missing one very important feature and that was his boyfriend. The kitchen was clear as was the nursery and bathroom so he made his way down the hall to his bedroom at the very end. Then he heard a moan.

 

That was definitely Zayn, he could tell any sound from the man clear across a field. Another moan came out and he saw that it was emanating from behind his bedroom door. Okay Liam, it’s fine. He might be stretching or something. Could even be having a wank for all you know, it’s okay. Stay cool.

 

“Oh damn that feels good.” Zayn voiced and Liam saw through the crack, his head on the pillows and he was lying on his back wearing a shirt so that was a good sign.

 

Liam really hated this sort of spying on Zayn and he knew nothing was happening but him being an idiot fueled by suspicion and doubt had him staying quiet as a mouse outside the door to his own god damn bedroom. He trusted Zayn and he trusted Josh as well but being so far away for so long had clouded his better judgments.

 

“Oh yeah right there.” Zayn moaned out again and Liam could see his head press farther back in the pillow. Maybe he was just having a wank and being quite vocal about it, wouldn’t be the first time.

 

“Josh right there.” He gasped out and Liam could see that his back was arching off the bed. Liam’s blood was boiling within seconds and his face turned into a scowl. Josh. That sneaky back stabbing cunt of a human being.

 

Liam must have been some sort of masochist because he just stayed there and fumed and watched as Zayn’s face contorted into something pleasurable and turned his face so that it was directed towards Liam behind the door. He had his eyebrows furrowed in bliss and moaned again then bit his bottom lip like he did when Liam would touch him just right!

 

“Mm harder.” He let out lowly and sighed.

 

“Here, spread your legs a bit more.” That was Josh this time. Fucking prick.

 

He had had enough and burst through the door, “What the fuck is going on?!” He bellowed out with ears tipped red and teeth clenched.

 

Zayn squeaked with a shout of ‘Jesus Christ!’ and jumped as Josh hollered ‘Oh shit!’ and tumbled off the bed onto the floor with a very loud thump and a groan.

 

“Liam, I thought you were coming home later.” Zayn held his chest and racing heart. He scared the fuck out of him.

 

“I got them to let me leave early so I could come home and surprise you. Seems I’m not really needed around here though, Josh is taking such good care of you.” He looked at Zayn who held the most confused look on his face that mirrored Josh’s.

 

“Liam what’s gotten into you?” Zayn asked sitting up and Liam saw his legs and feet were bare all the way up to his groin.

 

“Could ask you the same thing.” He narrowed his eyes at Zayn then looked at Josh stepping forward. Liam was more than intimidating with pounds of muscle over Josh and the man backed away with wide eyes. “What do you think you’re doing?” He growled.

 

“What?” Josh’s voice was raised slightly.

 

“Liam. Stop it. What are you doing?” Zayn rolled a bit more towards the edge of the bed.

 

“I want to know what you two were doing before I walked in here, that’s what I’m doing.” His face was reddened and glaring at Josh who was backed like a trapped animal.

 

“He was just massaging my legs and you know how much they hurt sometimes.” Zayn sounded like it was simple and clear.

 

“What?” Liam turned to see Zayn scooting off the bed-no easy feat seeing as his belly had gotten so much bigger and heavier under the black cotton t-shirt-to stand and lifted it up to show Liam his underwear that was bunched up his thighs. They were black like his shirt so they blended in making it seem like Zayn had only the shirt on. Shit.

 

“Oh-what-you weren’t-“ He fumbled over his words.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding. Liam Payne, really though? He’s fully dressed for one and you honestly think we were doing something?” Zayn blurted out with an eye roll and a gesture to indicate that Josh was in fact fully clothed.

 

“Mate, you know I wouldn’t do anything like that. I’m with Niall.”

 

“Oh god, I’m-oh Josh I’m so sorry.” His voice was tired and he had just made an absolute fool of himself.

 

Of course Zayn wasn’t going to cheat on him-stupid Liam-he turned to see Zayn with his hands on his hips looking like he was less than amused.

 

“Josh love, could you give us a minute please?” Zayn looked over Liam’s shoulder and Josh simply nodded and left the room shutting the door.

 

“So you want to explain why you burst in here like a bat out of hell accusing me of adultery?” Zayn’s foot began to tap against the carpet and an expectant eyebrow raised.

 

“Zee, I’m so sorry. I just-I just got so stressed out with not being here and Josh was here doing everything I was supposed to be doing and it made me really mad because he was here doing what a boyfriend and father should be doing for his family and I wasn’t and then I got the picture of you two cuddling and-“

 

“Ow! Damnit! Yes girls, I know you’re happy daddy’s home but daddy is also being an idiot so stop kicking so hard.” The man looked down and rubbed his stomach then looked back up, “Continue.”

 

“Well yeah the picture and then that time on Skype and you were acting like how we act and I just-I’m so sorry baby. I know you wouldn’t do that to me and Josh wouldn’t either. I’m just tired and I missed you and the girls so much and let stupid shit in my head. The only reason I burst in like that because that’s what it sounded like.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands and rubbed them.

 

He felt the bed dip next to him and Zayn’s hand rub his back and up his neck with a huff of air, “It’s okay baby, but you should know, “ he raised Liam’s face with one finger to meet his own, “that only you make me sound like that for real, only you.” He leaned forward and brought their lips together and it felt like eons since they had kissed.

 

Really it had only been a month but to Liam and Zayn it felt like forever. The pregnant man slipped his tongue into his mouth and let their tongues hungrily wind around each other and map out the insides of their mouths.

 

“God I’ve missed you Zee, missed you so much.” He spoke softly through kisses and hums of pleasure.

 

“Missed you too. And so did they. They’re going crazy right now.” Zayn pulled away and leaned back to let his very large stomach push out.

 

Liam got down on his knees between Zayn’s legs on the floor and placed both his hands across his stomach and rubbed them around lifting his shirt so that his tan skin was visible and he noticed that his belly button had begun to pop out instead of in.

 

“Hey girls, daddy’s home. I missed you so so much.” His hands were being repeatedly nudged over and over on either side of his stomach so he figured one must be on either side. He kissed and nuzzled the hard mound that was Zayn’s stomach getting him to giggle because of his stubble on the stretched skin.

 

“Now can you please apologize to Josh again. Seriously, he was a godsend while you were gone.” Zayn lifted Liam’s head up and met his eyes. The man nodded and walked from the bedroom to find Josh sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs like he was in a waiting room and not a friend’s home-what was his home for the past month basically-and Liam plopped down on the couch next to him.

 

“Josh, mate. I’m really sorry about that. I missed him so much and you got to be here doing everything I wanted to do with my girls and him. And I was stupid. Forgive me?” He looked over to Josh who rolled his eyes and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Of course you twat. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a blond who has been dying to get me home for a week now. I’ll see you blokes later yeah?” He asked turning to the door with his bag packed and ready.

 

“Most definitely, see you later.”

 

Josh hollered his goodbyes down the hallway getting a response from Zayn and Liam walked back into the bedroom to see him lying flat on his back with both hands on either side of his belly and breathing heavily. He climbed into the bed, “You alright?”

 

Zayn nodded, “Yeah, yeah just they’re really going at it.” He let out a long breath.

 

“Kaydence, Korinne calm down. I’m here, everything’s alright.” Liam soothed to the belly of Zayn but his breaths got deeper.

 

“Jesus, they really missed you. Kicking all around everywhere.” Zayn looked over with a small smile as Liam continued to rub his stomach and felt the repeated kicks through the skin.

 

“Ow. OW! Come on girls please stop.” Zayn begged his stomach. “OW! Oh fuck that hurt!”

 

“What are they doing to y-“

 

Zayn let out a scream that Liam had never heard any human being escape their mouths.

 

“Zayn! Are you alright?!”

 

“No! Oh god, something’s wrong!” He gritted through his teeth as his body flexed and clenched and the automatic response was to curl but he couldn’t with his large belly in the way.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Liam jumped off the bed and paced around looking for whatever Zayn could get him to do.

 

“OUCH! Ah fuck! They’re kicking so hard, something’s wrong Li!” Zayn was beginning to panic and he was starting to sweat as well with his breaths coming out heavier and heavier and voice quivering.

 

“Okay, let’s get you to the hospital.” Liam shook his body to regain composure and reached for Zayn’s hand and pulled him as fast as he could out of the bed. He nearly crumpled to the floor when his knees gave out due to a sharp pain on his right side, “Oh god!”

 

They couldn’t even get Zayn’s pants on cause each time he tried to bend he let out a high pitched whine and he’d wheeze due to the lack of air. Liam dragged Zayn in only his underwear and shirt into the car out front-so very happy that they lived on the ground floor-and shut the door watching Zayn looking like he was doing Lamaze breathing.

 

Getting into the car he called Dr. Cotgrove, she answered in three rings.

 

“Yes Zayn’s in a lot of pain and something is wrong. We’ll meet you at the hospital.”

 

She told them she was on her way and Liam probably broke every speed limit in the country to get them to the hospital designated and prepared for Zayn’s arrival. He ran three red lights and just barely swerved out of the way of an oncoming bus racing to the hospital with Zayn screaming and breath heaving in the passenger seat. He caught a glimpse of him and saw that Zayn was paler than he’d ever seen him and his skin was soaked in sweat.

 

“Just hold on.” Liam muttered. He wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself, Zayn or his two girls. Probably all.

 

“Oh god.” Zayn kept repeating over and over and it would vary through gritted teeth or very breathy or a strangled cry.

 

They arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes and Liam screeched to a halt in front of the emergency room doors where Dr. Cotgrove was there with a gurney. She helped Zayn out of the car and quickly as they could had Zayn laid on the bed with wheels and ushered him through the doors.

 

His breathing was getting more rapid and his skin was sickly pale and glistened in sweat while he cursed and cried out in pain. She checked Zayn’s pulse and his stomach feeling the two babies going frantic under his skin, Liam could see them moving around and it reminded him of that movie Alien.

 

She asked Zayn what had happened and he said through wailing that they had started to kick and move around a lot then there was this searing pain near his stomach and he couldn’t breathe. Liam followed the doctor as she was shouting at some nurses, “Baby’s in distress, we have to get them out of there, in the OR now!”

 

“Oh god, save my babies! Save them please!” Zayn was crying. He wasn’t sure if it was just the high adrenaline and raw emotion or it was due to the pain that the tears flowed down his face but all he knew was that his girls had to get out and now.

 

They were taken through two sets of doors and a very burly male nurse telling him he couldn’t go any farther stopped Liam. He began to shout, “NO! That’s my boyfriend! Let me through! I have to make sure they’re okay!” But the man didn’t budge.

 

“Liam!” Zayn cried out and reached for his hand but the nurse had stopped Liam in his tracks. The man on the gurney shut his eyes and collapsed back onto it as he was wheeled away and his back arched with an ear splitting scream followed by a whimper.

 

“Zayn!” He cried back. Zayn was alone and Liam didn’t know what was going to happen to him or his daughters.

 

“Sir! SIR! You cannot be in there while they’re operating. You have to wait out here.” He dragged Liam away and he tried to fight but couldn’t as he was pushed through the one set of doors that locked unless authorized to open.

 

He grumbled and cursed under his breath until one of the members of the surgical team came out and told him that they were going to perform an emergency c-section on Zayn to get their daughters out of him. They had said that the babies were in distress and Zayn had gone into shock and they were working as quickly as possible to get the twins out.

 

She had also said that Zayn had pleaded with them to tell Liam that he was going to be fine and so were the girls and not to worry. Liam felt so guilty because even when Zayn was in excruciating pain and about to be cut open he still thought of Liam. He chewed on his nails as the woman was informing him of what was happening to his family and he couldn’t do anything but wait.

 

He pulled out his phone and called his mum then Zayn’s letting them know that Zayn was taken into the hospital and they were prepping him for surgery. The two had said they’d be there as soon as possible and hung up. He then called Niall and Josh then Louis and Harry to let them know that Zayn was in the hospital but told them not to come down until he knew what was going on. He would worry enough for all of them.

 

Liam paced. Then he sat. Then he tried to read some very outdated magazines. Then he paced some more. His mind was racing and heart was going double time. It had been four hours since he’d been there and watched Zayn scream, clutching his stomach and being taken away from him, scared and alone.

 

His Zayn was being gutted open-he knew it wasn’t that crude but he’d known how the procedure went-and his babies lives were held in the balance. And so was Zayn’s as a matter of fact as Dr. Cotgrove had informed them that most male pregnancies ended in death of the father, the child or both.

 

Five hours passed and Zayn’s mother came rushing in and he saw her speaking incoherently to the head nurse at the station. He came over and she clung to him asking how her son and the babies were doing, he sadly told her he didn’t know. They hadn’t come back out yet. Zayn’s mother and Liam were pacing. Then one sat while the other walked up and down the hallways they were allowed to go through. Then they were pacing again.

 

Seven hours in and it was Liam’s mom who came in and hugged her son asking the same questions Zayn’s did. They still didn’t know. The two mothers sat holding each other’s hands until their knuckles were white and Liam’s nail beds were no more than nubs at this point. He even tasted a bit of blood. His mother handed him a bottle of water and he drank it in one whole motion not even feeling it go down his throat.

 

He couldn’t feel anything actually. All he kept replaying was the terrified and tormented look on Zayn’s face as he was pulled away around a corner and the scream that came from his lips. He would check with the head nurse at the desk every twenty minutes asking if there was any progress and she would reply that when everything was finished that he’d be the first to know.

 

Eight hours passed.

 

Then nine hours passed.

 

Liam was exhausted and his muscles ached and cramped from his constant walking back and forth. He was starting to get a headache from his rushing thoughts and he knew that no matter what happened, the sound Zayn made would haunt him forever.

 

This was the purest of tortures. Liam would take bamboo shoots under his nails and being put in a barrel of nails willingly if he never had to go through this right now. Zayn was somewhere being ripped open and his babies were…he couldn’t think of it anymore.

 

Every horrible scenario played out in his head making him tear up and he finally sat down next to his mother and his shoulders shook and his body was wracked with sobs. She tried to shush him and tell him it’d be alright but his voice cracked as he blubbered, “B-but what if it isn’t? What if I lose him and those girls never get to know how wonderful he was? Or we lose the gi-girls? Oh g-god what if only one survives and the other grows up knowing she had a sister and she ha-hates us?”

 

His mother pulled him into her arms while Zayn’s mother went to his other side to try and console the sobbing man. His wails were almost as bad as Zayn’s but his was pure emotional turmoil that made passersby and the nurse behind the desk look at him like it was the most heartbreaking sight in the world. It probably was.

 

“Oh god, what if I lose all of th-them? I don’t know wh-wh-what I would do-o-o.” And he was being rocked back and forth by the two matriarchs.

 

“Shush baby, everything’s going to be fine.” His mother cooed to him.

 

“I know my Zayn like you know him. He’s not giving up without a fight and definitely not without fighting for your girls.” Zayn’s mother rubbed her hand through his short hair. He sniffled and hiccupped into his mom’s shoulder and his tears started to subside.

 

“Mr. Payne?”

 

He lifted his head to see the nurse sniffling, “You can go back now. They’ve finished.”

 

He scrambled out of the embraces and rushed towards the door hearing a buzz and he slammed it open and jogged down the hall leaving their mothers to wait and saw Dr. Cotgrove along side a tall man whose scrubs were splattered in blood, she looked about the same.

 

He gulped and his face paled so that the red puffy rings around his eyes stood out against his skin. He came to a halt in front of them and waited for one to speak.

 

“Liam,” Dr. Cotgrove began, “it’s alright. Zayn and your girls are okay.”

 

“Oh thank god!” He dropped to his knees and let his body be wracked by sobs again. They were okay. His wonderful, beautiful, amazing, absolutely perfect Zayn was okay and so were their two little girls.

 

He cried with happiness for what felt like years. Everything was okay. He had his family and he planned on keeping it that way for a very long time.

 

“Liam?” Came the man’s voice, heavy and seemed centuries wise.

 

“Oh y-yes, sorry.” He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and stood on wobbly knees having to use a sill to stand up. “So what happened?”

 

Dr. Cotgrove began, “Well it appears that your girls had ripped through the womb when moving around. A man in Zayn’s condition could usually only carry one child to full term much less two because of the size of the womb and when they broke through they also broke through the placenta causing blood to flood the cavity and fill their lungs causing distress.”

 

“Yes,” the surgeon started, “when we began the extraction there was extensive damage to many of his internal organs including his lungs and kidneys because of the distress. When they broke through the womb and placenta they also broke many blood vessels in Mr. Malik as well causing severe internal hemorrhaging. He did lose a lot of blood, enough that he went into shock again and his heart did in fact stop but we were able to get him back online and in a stable condition.”

 

Liam nearly threw up thinking about that. Zayn’s heart had stopped and his babies were drowning.

 

“Liam, we were able to pump both girls’ lungs clean but they’re in the NICU with a respirator to get their lungs strong enough to work on their own, the distress and inhalation of blood slightly damaged them but they should be just fine soon enough. Zayn, due to his injuries, had to have his womb and ovaries taken out so he will no longer be able to conceive again.” She spoke rather forlornly about that.

 

He nodded his head. That was fine. As long as his two girls were alright and so was Zayn he didn’t really care if the man could ever get pregnant again. There were other ways of having more children, the first time around, Liam and Zayn just happened to be blessed with this.

 

“But he wasn’t even due yet.” Liam looked to both their faces knowing the dangers of premature babies.

 

“They are at a decent weight and size for how young they are and it looks like their bodies are fully developed to the necessary standards. They’re just finishing up Zayn in surgery and he’ll be set in an ICU room soon enough. Would you like to meet your daughters?” She smiled at him peacefully.

 

He nodded furiously and was clapped on the shoulder by the tall surgeon and lead down the hallway through a few corridors into a room that was beyond warm.

 

“They’re just in those two incubators.” She pointed to two strange looking boxes on wheels in the corner. They were the only two in there and the two were placed side by side so that Liam could stand in between them. As he walked closer he saw that they were encased in clear plastic with warming lights above them and the two girls were so small and dainty and delicate.

 

Those were his girls.

 

There really were no discernible features other than the fact that both were bright pink and thin with diapers on that made their bodies look even smaller. Both had the tiniest oxygen tubes hooked up to their noses and small pink hats to cover their heads.

 

He stood in between looking down at his daughters. HIS daughters. A few tears fell in relief and he thanked the heavens that both were safe.

 

They were so little and didn’t move and he could see both tiny chests rise and fall. There were machines hooked up to both of them and he saw they were heart monitors and he heard them beep in unison. Truly twins. Liam looked around and saw he was left alone in quiet room and found a chair to pull up in between the two. The two lights above his daughters were the only ones lit so they look like tiny angels casting warm shadows across Liam’s face.

 

He saw a large hole on either side of the incubators and knew that’s where you could put your hand through. He gingerly slipped his hand into each one and wiggled his pointer finger in between both babies’ fists so his arms were separated and he turned his head from the left to the right as he spoke. Their hands were so small they could almost just wrap around his pointer finger with barely there nails and papery skin.

 

“Hey girls, it’s daddy.” The one on his right squeezed. He damn near broke down again.

 

“You really scared me and your other daddy. I thought I had lost my baby girls.” This time the one on his left squeezed his finger.

 

“Didn’t I tell you I’d be here when you came to meet us? Well here I am and I’m so happy you’re okay now. Your other daddy is okay too just so you know.” They both squeezed his finger and rolled their heads towards his voice.

 

“Wow, you both really know who I am don’t you?” Another few tears slipped from his eyes, they recognized his voice and responded like they did when they were in the womb, “I’m your daddy and I’ve been waiting a long time to finally see you.”

 

“Everything is ready for you to come home and we can start being a family. I’m going to take care of you and so is your other daddy. We both love you very much girls. And too think we never even knew we could have you. But I’ll save that story for when you’re a bit older okay?”

 

His fingers were squeezed again and he saw the one on the left’s leg kick.

 

“Yeah, you both did that to daddy a lot, especially when I was around.” Another kick.

 

“When you get older maybe me and your Uncle Lou and Uncle Harry can teach you how to play footie, if how you’ve been kicking is any indication of how you’ll do it later, then I think it’s a good idea.” He gently pursed either fist he held with his forefinger and thumb. They both squeezed back.

 

“Liam? Zayn’s been put in his room. Would you like to see him now? The nurses need to do stat checks on your girls.” His amazing doctor, seriously she was an angel, popped her head in.

 

“Yeah give me just one second.” She nodded her head and shut the door behind her.

 

He leaned back down to look both of his daughters in their pink faces, tiny button noses-sort of like Liam’s-with puffy pink lips-sort of like Zayn’s-and their tiny bodies bathed in the warm light. He gently squeezed both of their little fists, “Okay girls. I’m gonna go see daddy but I’ll be back before you know it. I love you so much.”

 

They both squeezed his fingers in unison and he regretfully pulled away from them. He noticed the one clenched her fist while the other did another little kick. Two nurses came in congratulating him on his adorable twin girls and he thanked them as he was led to Zayn’s room.

The man was led by Dr. Cotgrove down another set of hallways and up two floors to be led into the ward and directed to a middle room on the left. Entering it he saw Zayn in the stillness of the room.

 

He looked quite like their daughters, small and frail and weak. He had an oxygen tube up his nose and a blood drip connected to his arm and thick bandages Liam could see through his hospital gown around his waist. Liam walked in and sat down in another uncomfortable plastic chair and took Zayn’s hand in his.

 

He still felt the same, a bit colder, but still just as soft and familiar. Zayn’s chest rose and fell evenly and Liam looked up to hear his heartbeat steady and firm. There were three hearts he needed to beat in this world and they all were. The thought that he almost could’ve lost that ‘thump thump’ under his ear at night made him shudder.

 

“Hey babe, it’s me.” He squeezed Zayn’s hand. “You guys put me through hell you know that? I was crying, snot everywhere, I think the nurse downstairs was gonna sedate me, not entirely sure if I would’ve said no.”

 

Some more tears fell and he took a rattled breath and tried to keep composure. He didn’t need to cry since everything worked out but it still felt nice to get some emotion out. He looked up to see Zayn’s face was slack like when he slept and some of the color had returned to his cheeks and forehead.

 

“But I’m glad you’re okay now and don’t you ever scare me like that. I thought I had lost you or the girls or both. I just-I just wouldn’t have known what to do without all three of you in my life Zee.”

 

He sighed and put his other hand over to clasp Zayn’s in his. He had come so close to losing everything he had so now he was going to hang on at any cost.

 

“I would’ve been lost without you and those precious girls of ours. Oh yeah, they’re doing great by the way. I just spoke to them and you’re right, they really do act up when they hear me.” he chuckled to himself.

 

“They’re perfect love, absolutely perfect. So small and squishy looking I just-I know I’ve loved them since the beginning but now seeing them-I’ve fallen hard Zayn. And I know you will too.”

 

A tear rolled down his cheek. He was so happy and relieved and elated and every emotion that came with joy and peace and alleviation combined. He still had his family.

 

“I can’t wait for you to meet them. Still not sure which one is Kaydence and which one is Korinne but I guess we’ll figure that out together when you wake up. I’ll be here when you do, I promise. I love you Zayn.”

 

He felt a squeeze to his hand.

 

XXXX

 

May

 

The first time Zayn actually saw his girls he cried. He cried hard enough that he had to have his stitches checked in case one of them had burst, that’s how hard. Liam had asked why was he crying and Zayn had said because they were the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

 

The second time they came out of the NICU to their father’s room was when their features began to show. The two girls were finally turning from blotchy pink blobs to something that resembled a normal baby. They had solid black hair like Zayn but their eyes were the richest, smoothest light chocolate brown Zayn had ever seen. They had Liam’s eyes. Zayn looked up to see Liam smiling so hard his own eyes crinkled shut, Zayn loved it when that happened.

 

Their skin was a softer version of Zayn’s olive tone, like someone diluted it slightly with something a bit more pale but robust at the same time. It made sense since Liam had a smooth almost pale tone and needless to say, their babies were fucking gorgeous.

 

They had finally figured out a way to pick the names for each one and it was actually Liam’s idea with him holding one and Zayn holding the other, the both of them on the bed with Liam’s free arm around Zayn’s shoulder.

 

“So we’re going to have to figure out which one to name what you know.” Zayn spoke down to the blinking figure in his arms, she was wide eyed and cooed softly.

 

“Well you remember how they would get really excited when I started talking to them?” Liam’s voice was directed at Zayn but both felt the two girls begin to move slightly.

 

“Yeah, my whole body remembers. Kidney shots and all. I wonder why they moved so much when you spoke to them, guess they just love their daddy.” Zayn looked over to see the baby Liam holding was drooling and her eyes were darting around.

 

“Aw, they love you too baby.” He leaned over and kissed his cheek, “But let’s see. Oh Kayyydence, it’s your daaaaddy.” He sing songed and the girl he was holding began to squirm and make a soft noise. Almost like a grunt of sorts.

 

Even being premature they were still rambunctious little ones.

 

“Oh Korinnnne, it’s your daaaaddy.” He did it the same way and the baby Zayn was holding began to wiggle slightly and kick in her swaddle.

 

“Damn, they really listen to you. Well I guess that settles it. Hello Korinne.” Zayn leaned forward and kissed her soft forehead. “And hello Kaydence. Finally nice to know which one to call what. Gonna be difficult to tell them apart though.” Zayn leaned to kiss his other daughter.

 

“It’ll be fine.” Liam pushed his forehead closer. Hey, if affection was being thrown around he wanted some. Zayn huffed a laugh but kissed his forehead anyway and the two talked and sang to the two girls.

 

Three weeks in intensive care and Zayn was practically functional now. The girls were doing absolutely perfect and were gaining weight just as fast as Zayn did when he was pregnant.

 

It took Liam a week of coercion and then finally Zayn threatening him to burst his stitches for him to go back to work. He had been given the foreman position of a site about an hour away but kept saying that he needed to be there for Zayn and the babies and kept postponing it. Zayn had finally had enough, “Liam. Go back to work already. We’re going to need the money you know. Can’t raise two babies with just maternity pay since it doesn’t last.”

 

“But Zee, I have to be here for you. Look after you and the girls.” He tried to reason with him but Zayn wasn’t having it.

 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Liam, this is a hospital, trust me, if I need help I’ll get it. And from trained medical professionals no less. You’re going back to work. You need something to occupy your time and do what you love to do.”

 

“But I love to take care of you and the girls, Zee.” Liam was so overly sappy and cheesy and doting and super dad and just so…Liam.

 

“Listen, either go back to work or I’ll pop these stitches out messing up everything inside me.” He crossed his arms and slightly winced at the jostling. Took a while to get used to the strange feeling of being so empty now-after so long with two babies in you it was weird to see your feet again and be relatively flat-and the twinge of pain he’d feel from his muscles and tissues now healing wasn’t too nice. Thankfully they gave him this morphine drip. Yeah, Zayn liked the morphine drip.

 

“No Zayn , you can’t do that!” He pulled his chair up closer to Zayn’s bed where he lay tired and medicated.

 

“Well, I know I can’t. I don’t have the pain tolerance. But please baby go back to work, no offense but you’re driving me nuts. I know I just had two babies and had surgery and yes I know my heart stopped,” Liam looked at him wide eyed like he wasn’t supposed to know, “yeah I know all about what happened. But please Li, go out and get some air. God knows I would if I could.”

 

Liam agreed and was soon on the job and showing off to anyone the pictures of his little girls. He was probably the happiest person in the free world, always with a pep in his step and ten new pictures to show off and a smile plastered on his face.

 

Niall, Josh, Louis and Harry would all visit from time to time. Harry was completely blocked by balloons and flowers as Louis screeched into the room-Zayn was so hopped up on meds he didn’t even flinch-and the curly haired lad placed a big wet smooch to his cheek. Louis rubbed his hands together like an evil little elf muttering, “Where’s the babies?”

 

“Easy crazy, they’re sleeping right now. I’ll show you where they are.” And Liam escorted the two men down the hall to the NICU where the girls were still being held. Their lungs were doing better than normal but the doctors still wanted them on oxygen and feeding tubes until they were as strong and healthy as a baby carried to full term. Liam pointed to two identical bundles of pink with the name ‘Korinne Payne’ written on one cart and ‘Kaydence Payne’ on the other .

 

Harry squealed and Louis was bouncing up and down adamantly stating that whenever he needed him and Harry to baby-sit they would. Liam had informed them that that probably wouldn’t happen for while, they weren’t even a month old and the two hadn’t even been home yet.

 

When Niall and Josh first came by both girls happened to be in Zayn’s room as he and Liam were being taught how to wipe and put on diapers and feed them using small bottles. They were usually hooked up to feeding tubes but it was also a bonding experience and Zayn and Liam loved to watch their daughters eat in their arms.

 

Liam was getting frustrated that he wasn’t as good as Zayn in the whole wrapping of diapers and swaddling in blankets and baby stuff in general. Zayn had tossed it up to having little sisters he used to do the same thing for but promised Liam that he’d eventually get the hang of it. Once Liam finally got Kaydence changed and swaddled-took him three times-he handed her off to Niall while Zayn handed Korinne off to Josh.

 

The two stood there rocking the small bundles in their arms and Zayn thought the two would look really good as parents together. Apparently Niall had some weird form of Irish telepathy because no sooner had the thought crossed Zayn’s mind then Niall looked up at Josh.

 

“Babe can we-“

 

“No.” He cut off at the pass.

 

Niall’s eyes went down and he mumbled under his breath, “Was just asking.”

 

“Maybe down the road okay? Just let us get used to two babies in our lives for right now.” And he leaned to kiss the blond’s lips.

 

“Do you think one of us could get knocked up like Zayn did?” He asked as his hips rolled and he bounced her in his arms as she made small gurgles.

 

“Well we could find out tonight if you’d like.” He purred and kissed Niall again this time with a bit more passion.

 

“Excuse me, children present.” Liam chimed in and held out his arms to hold his daughters and began talking to them getting them both to squirm. Zayn still couldn’t figure out how Liam got such a reaction out of them and he was the one who carried them.

 

“Honestly, would you want to go through what I did Ni? I mean most of it was nice, the ending parts, not so much.” He shrugged his shoulders in that whole ‘think about it’ way.

 

Niall paled even more than he already was.

 

Their mothers were the absolute worst when it came to everything though. They would completely forget about either man and would switch of Kaydence and Korinne and opted to change and feed and swaddle every opportunity. Zayn and Liam were almost completely ignored as their mothers would swap tips and stories about child rearing and Zayn finally piped up as he took Korinne into his arms, “You know, it’d be nice for the two new parents to get some advice. We’re kind of just winging it here.”

 

He had never regretted saying anything more in his life.

 

They didn’t stop talking after that. Telling them to do this but never this and how to heat the bottles properly and when’s the best time for naps and how to properly burp the child and blah blah blah. Zayn took it all in stride and tuned it out most of the time while he’d look over and Liam was hanging on every fucking word.

 

Well that was a good thing, what Zayn didn’t remember, Liam sure would.

 

Soon enough Zayn’s wounds were completely healed leaving a faint pink scar and tiny pouch in his stomach-he had complained to Liam that he could never get rid of it, Liam simply told him he loved it and he wanted to hear nothing more about it-Zayn didn’t say anything again.

 

They were discharged and Liam had never driven so slow in his life as he kept checking and re-checking the rearview mirror to see both of his daughters, who where now both at a very healthy eight pounds and six ounces thank you very much, where still there and safe. Zayn had expertly fastened the seat belts into the car and made sure they were strapped in securely, “Babe, come on. I want to get home already. The girls will be in college by the time you get there.”

 

“I’m not taking any chances Zee.” He did press the gas a bit more though just to appease Zayn a bit.

 

“Nothing’s going to happen to us Li.” He rubbed Liam’s knee through his jeans. Liam was taken back to the day of hell that was him carving a path in linoleum as he worried for the fate of his family.

 

“I almost lost all three of you at once. I’m not tempting fate Zayn.” He spoke clearly and looked over to see Zayn nod softly and the man didn’t say anything else the rest of the ride but he did keep his hand on Liam’s knee.

 

They finally made it home with one man each carrying a car seat, Zayn took both and lead them to the living room while Liam took their coats and hung up the keys. He came in to see Zayn was now holding both in each arm and he had never seen him look so beautiful other than when he was actually pregnant.

 

“What is it Li?”

 

He smiled and shook his head, “S’nothing babe. Just glad you’re home. Come on, let’s give them the grand tour.”

 

The two men took around the girls and showed them the various rooms and showed them the park that when they were old enough they could play in. The last stop was the nursery where the two new fathers stood facing each other each with a bottle feeding them swaying in the dim light of the lamp on the dresser.

 

Night had fallen and it was becoming late as the two little girls both yawned-they tended to do the same thing at the same time a lot-and Zayn rocked Kaydence to sleep as Liam did the same for Korinne. Finally after a bit of a fuss and an emergency diaper change-the formula ran through them-the twins had finally fallen asleep wrapped tight in their blankets.

 

They both set them gently into their cribs and crept out the doorway to turn and stare at the soft creatures now slumbering. Liam held a soft smile on his face while Zayn’s was a look of contentment and acceptance.

 

“You look happy.” Zayn whispered to him linking their hands together still in the doorway of the nursery. Liam squeezed his fingers between his and replied, “S’cause I am.”

 

“Come on let’s get some rest before they wake up again.” Liam tugged him down the hall and the two crawled into bed together falling asleep almost instantly wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

As a family.


End file.
